L'hybride
by CharlotteOfraises
Summary: Ma première fic. Kira à fait son choix . Elle quitte Atlantis . Mais y sera-t-elle bien reçue par les autres wraiths ? Chapitre 24 !je suis de retour XD
1. Chapitre 1 Une étrange rencontre

Voilà, c'est ma toute première fan-fictions , avec bien sur pour thème stargate atlantis ^^ j 'espère que ça vous plaira . N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis , histoire que je m'améliore un petit peu^^

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, exceptés Kirra , qui elle a été inventé par mon araignée trapéziste,

* * *

« - John, sa fait une heure qu'on marche dans cette forêt ! On trouvera rien ! » s'exclama Mackay,

«-Patience Rodney ! Les détecteurs du jumper indiquaient des signes de vie, Même si ils n'ont rien à offrir, sa vaut le coup de jeter un œil », répondit calmement John Sheppard .

« -Moi pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Mackay, ronchonna Ronon, on est venu se geler sur cette planète pour rien! »

« -Vous Ronon?! S'étonna Sheppard , amusé, Vous vous plaignez du froid alors que vous avez survécu à je ne sais combien de planète inhospitalière a tout homme normalement constitué ? Vous commencez à trop vous habituer au confort d'Atlantis ...»

Peut être que le satedan avait raison, P3X994 n'était peut être pas aussi intéressante qu'elle en avait l'air .En réalité, c'est le fait que la porte se trouvait au fond d'un lac qui avait intrigué John et l'avait poussé à demander au colonel Carter l'autorisation d'explorer lui-même cette planète .Ils avaient donc utilisés un jumper pour traverser la porte et atteindre la surface .Une fois sortis du lac, les détecteurs avaient montrés des signes de vie, suffisamment pour être un village .Ils avaient donc posés le jumper à l'orée de la forêt qui entourait le village afin de ne pas effrayer ses habitants et ils se dirigeaient désormais vers l'endroit où les signes de vie avaient été détecté .Le ciel avait pris une teinte gris foncé et menaçaient d'asperger notre équipe d'une averse glacée .

Teyla s'approcha lentement du colonel Sheppard et lui dit à voix basse :

« -Ce n'est pas pour vous inquiéter, mais depuis un moment j'ai l'impression d'être … observée ... »

« -Moi aussi j'ai cette impression, murmura Sheppard, et j'espère que ce quelque chose ...ou ce quelqu'un qui nous observe n'a pas de mauvaise intention. »

Il avait la main sur son P90, prêt à tirer en cas de problème.

« -Regardez là-bas !Dit Ronon , quelqu'un approche! »

En effet, deux jeunes hommes, vêtus à la mode du Moyen Age, ou une époque s'en approchant , et équipés pour la chasse, avançaient. Ils interpellèrent le groupe d'explorateurs :

« -Hé! Vous là! Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ? Comment êtes vous arrivés sur notre planète? Nous l'avions immergés dans le lac pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres. »

« -Bonjour! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance », dit John avec un sourire jovial , et une pointe d'ironie aussi …

« -On vous a posés une question », répondit le plus grand des deux hommes, un blond aux yeux verts et aux traits dures.

« -Nous venons de très loin, dit doucement Teyla, cette marche nous a épuisés et nous essayions d'atteindre votre village pour reprendre des forces et , si possible, rencontrer votre chef. Peut être pourrions nous faire un peu de commerce et faire des amis de nos peuples respectifs. »

En tant que chef des Athosiens, Teyla était devenue très diplomate. John espérait intérieurement qu'elle réussisse à convaincre ces deux hommes de les mener au village.

« -Notre matriarche?! Ricana le deuxième homme, un petit brun frisé, avec des yeux marron et une barbe de trois jours. Vous voulez rencontrez la matriarche ?! Cette vieille gâteuse cinglée a beau être officiellement notre chef, il y a longtemps que plus personne ne lui obéit vraiment. Vous perdez votre temps ... »

« -Wouah ! Ils ont l'air d'avoir un sacré respect pour leur dirigeant dans ce peuple », déclara Rodney , sarcastique.

« -Depuis la naissance de son petit monstre, crache le grand blond, plus personne ne la respecte. »

« -D'ailleurs, en parlant du monstre, je suis sûr qu'elle nous observe. Elle a du vous suivre depuis que vous êtes arrivés, vous épier avec ses sales petits yeux. Hein , Kira ?! Allez montre toi , l'Abomination! », cria le frisé à une hypothétique présence dans les arbre.

« -Et dire qu'à la mort de la vieille, c'est elle qui deviendra notre chef … Les autres anciens du villages vont la lapider ... »

Aussitôt quelqu'un bondit des feuillages , alors que personne n'avait soupçonné son existence , à part peut être les deux chasseurs. C'était une jeune femme , vêtue d'une longue tunique , à manche longue , lui arrivant au dessous des genoux , de couleur écrue et chaussée de bottes en peau marron,

« -TAISEZ VOUS !!! hurla-t-elle à l'adresse des deux hommes. De toute façon la place de chef ne m' interresse pas !! »

Et elle s'enfuiya en courant dans la direction du village. Néanmoins, tout les membres du groupe avaient remarqués … Bien qu'humaine et encore jeune , ses cheveux était blanc comme la neige et ses yeux … des yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales … des yeux de wraith ...


	2. Chapitre 2 L'histoire de Kira

Ronon Dex avait dégainé son arme et la braquait sur les eux jeunes hommes.

« -C'est quoi ces conneries !? Gronda-t-il. Il y a des wraiths ici ?! »

« -Ronon, elle était humaine, dit Teyla en posant sa main sur le bras du satédien pour le calmer, Il est vrai que quand elle est descendu des arbres, j'ai nettement perçu une présence wraith mais ce n'était pas pareil. C'est comme si ce n'était pas tout à fait un wraith ... »

« -Vous pensez à un cobaye de Michael ? » demanda Sheppard.

« -Non, c'était différent ... »

« -En tout cas , si Ronon abat ces deux types, ils ne pourront pas nous expliquer ce qu'elle est », dit Rodney.

« -C'est pas faux … Ronon , abaissez votre arme »ordonna John Sheppard.

Ronon s'exécuta et les deux villageois reprirent des couleurs, visiblement soulagés. Néanmoins , les deux jeunes gens paraissaient troublés et gênés que les étrangers aient vu une telle scène et leur pose des questions sur ladite Kira . Le brun murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son compagnon. Après quoi , ce dernier se tourna vers le groupe, l'air grave :

« -Nous ne sommes pas les mieux placés, ni les mieux informés pour vous parler de ça. Les anciens du villages accepteront peut être de vous en parler , et je dit bien peut être parce que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de recevoir des étrangers , et encore moins de leur parler d'_elle _… Suivez-nous. »

Et notre équipe suivit les deux chasseurs, avides de réponses . Le passage boueux en pleine forêt se transforma peu à peu en un chemin plus praticable . Au bout de vingt minutes , ils aperçurent le village . Entouré de champs et abrité par des remparts de pierre, il était niché dans une petite plaine entourée de forêt . En se dirigeant vers l'entrée sud du village, ils croisèrent quelques villageois qui les observèrent avec étonnement et , surtout, méfiance .

Une fois entrés dans dans l'enceinte des remparts , les deux jeunes hommes les conduisirent jusqu'à une taverne . Ils faisait chaud à l'intérieur . Quand l'équipe entra , les rires et les bruit de chopes qu'on trinque qui fusaient quelque instants plus tôt s'interrompirent brutalement .

« -Attendez ici », ordonna le brun aux cheveux frisé .

Les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent d'une table ronde , un peu à l'écart des autres. Des hommes d'un certain âge y étaient assis. Le grand blond murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'un d'eux, un vieillard maigre aux cheveux poivre et sel .Il fit signe au groupe de s'approcher de leur table.

« -Adel m'a raconté que vous êtes arrivés ici par l'anneau ancestral , que nous avions pourtant plongé dans le lac, et que vous avez vu Kira et que vous vous posiez des questions a son sujet » , dit le vieil homme.

« -C'est exact, répondit Teyla. Nous n'avions encore jamais rencontrée quelqu'un comme elle, auparavant. »

« -Quels sont vos noms ? »demanda l'homme.

« -Je suis le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard , dit John. Voici Mackay , Teyla et Ronon. »

Les autres vieillard acquiescèrent, l'un d'eux fit un signe de tête au deux chasseurs , qui sortirent immédiatement de la taverne . Les conversations reprirent peu à peu , mais tous avaient les yeux rivés sur les nouveaux venus .

Le vieil homme leur désigna des chaises , devant lui, et les quatre amis s'y assirent, attendant des réponses à leur interrogations concernant cette étrange planète et l'une de ses habitantes...L'homme reprit :

« -Nous allons vous parler de Kira, afin que vous restiez prudent si jamais vous la croisez , elle ou un autre comme elle , peut être y en a-t-il sur les autres planètes … Elle est la fille de notre matriarche , Nolla , notre chef( et il fit une moue ironique en prononçant ce mot). Ici , la dernière sélection a eu lieu il y a 30 ans environ. Nolla et d'autres villageois ont été emportés par les wraiths . Ornan , son père , qui venait tout juste de lui léguer ses responsabilités de chef était désespéré, mais commençait déjà à réfléchir à celui ou celle qui le remplacerait. Mais à notre plus grand étonnement , quelque mois plus tard , Nolla est revenu, enceinte, par l'anneau ancestral. Elle a dit avoir rencontré quelqu'un sur la ruche, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il l'avait aidé à s'enfuir , quand ils ont appris sa grossesse. Elle a repris sa place de chef et tout alla bien … jusqu'à la naissance. Quand la petite est venue au monde , Nolla était folle de joie mais nous avions tous remarqués qu'elle était différente. Nolla a été forcé de nous avouer que celui qu'elle avait aimé et qui lui avait donné une fille , était un commandant wraith! Elle nous a interdit de faire du mal à sa fille , et comme elle était la chef , nous lui avons obéit . Ornan , en apprenant la nouvelle, s'est pendu .Quand à nous autres villageois, nous avons plongés l'anneau dans le lac , pour éviter qu'une autre femme du village ne reviennent, portant elle aussi une telle abomination ,,, »

Ile se tut un instant, comme pour vérifier l'impact de son récit sur ses auditeurs , puis reprit à vois basse:

« -Voila ,vous savez ce qu'elle est maintenant : la vile progéniture d'une femme et d'un wraith ! »

Donc voilà , j'espère que ça vous plait . Je sais que le sujet « mi humain/ mi wraith » a déjà été utilisé dans d'autre fics , mais je préfère dire tout de suite que je n'ai triché sur aucune , c'est une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps … et puis j'ai découvert ce site pour pouvoir la publier . Alors n'allez pas dire que je fait du plagiat , hein? C'est pas vrai … ^^


	3. Chapitre 3 En savoir plus si possible!

« -Comment une femme peut-elle vouloir faire un enfant avec … un wraith ?! » S'exclama Rodney , tandis qu'ils sortait de la taverne.

« -Je ne sais pas, soupira John, je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible qu'un humain et wraith _réussissent _à avoir un enfant ... »

« -J'avoue qu'il est difficile pour moi aussi de concevoir qu'une telle chose soit possible »dit Teyla.

Ronon restait silencieux mais il était évident que les origines de cette Kira le dégoutait. John craignait d'ailleurs qu'il se comporte avec elle comme avec n'importe quel wraith … Ce qui ne serait pas très bon pour la jeune femme !

« -Je suis sûr que Carson adorerait l'étudier, dit Mackay. Il serait fou de joie d'analyser l'ADN d'une personne qui combine le code génétique d'un être humain et celui d'un wraith. Ca l'aiderait peut être dans ses recherches ... »

« -Rodney , nous ne pouvons pas la considérer comme un cobaye! Dit Teyla , légèrement indignée. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est à demi humaine et qu'elle a le droit de vivre tout comme nous. Je serais d'avis d'essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle ... »

« -On sait déjà tout se qu'il y a à savoir, dit Ronon. Son père est un wraith. »

« -Je voulais dire essayer de la rencontrer, répondit l'athosienne. Les autres villageois ne semblent pas avoir essayer de la connaître ... »

« -Ah oui ?! Fit le canadien . Et si justement ils ne l'approchaient pas pour éviter de se faire aspirer leur force vitale ?! »

« -Il n'est pas sûr qu'elle se nourrisse comme les wraiths , déclara la jeune femme . Nous devrions essayer de savoir où elle vit et lui rendre une petite visite. »

« Moi je crois savoir ... »dit John .

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui . Il leur désigna une grande maison, vers le centre du village. En y faisant attention , on pouvait apercevoir , par une petite fenêtre , un visage encadré de cheveux blanc.

« -C'est peut-être juste une vieille femme », dit l'astrophysicien , qui visiblement n'avait pas très envi de voir la jeune fille de près.

« Non c'est elle, dit Teyla. Je la sens . »

Le visage disparut de l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

Ils s'approchèrent de la maison et John frappa doucement à la porte . Personne ne répondit. Teyla s'approche de la porte.

« -Ouvrez, dit-elle. Nous voulons juste vous parler. Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. »

Toujours rien.

« -Partez , dit une voix féminine d'un ton assez autoritaire. Je ne veux pas _vous parler _... »

« - Bon eh bien , voilà qui est fait, dit Rodney. Elle ne veut pas nous voir. Laissons se morfondre ici et se faire rejeter par les villageois et retournons sur Atlantis .

« -Je suis d'accord avec Mackay , fit Sheppard. Retournons au jumper et partons … Néanmoins , je compte revenir. Comme vous l'avez dit Rodney , Carson ne laissera pas filer une telle occasion. Nus arriverons bien à la faire sortir de son trou … Même si l'idée de me retrouver face à une demi-wraith ne me réjouit pas tant que ça. »

Ils ressortirent donc du village et firent le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt , à une centaine de mètre du lac.

« -Vous l'aviez garé où déjà le jumper ? » demanda Rodney à John.

Aussitôt , le jumper apparut sous ses yeux. Le scientifique entreprit aussitôt de faire un check-up complet de l'appareil.

« -Rodney, qu'es que vous faites ? Demanda le militaire. On le fera réviser en rentrant. »

« -Oui , mais étant donné que c'est maintenant que le jumper va sous l'eau, je préfère vérifier … au cas où ... »

En effet , depuis que Rodney s'était retrouvé coincé dans un jumper défectueux au fond de l'océan de Lantea , il vérifiait systématiquement l'état du jumper avant qu'il soir immergé.

Ainsi donc, pendant que Rodney faisait sa vérification , qui dura près d'une demi-heure , John , Teyla et Ronon s'assirent à même le sol en discutant dt en mangeant des barres chocolatées.

Quand tout fut terminé , ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le vaisseau.

Soudain une voix légèrement familière retentit dans leur dos :

« -Emmenez moi avec vous. »

Chapitre 3 terminé ! ^^ Oui, ils s'est pas passé grand chose la c'est vrai ...M'enfin , j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même .N e t'inquiète pas Melior , Kira n'est pas méchante ^^. D'ailleurs merci pour tes commentaires , ça m'a fait très plaisir et donné envie de continuer =)


	4. Chapter 4 Emmenez moi

« -Emmenez moi avec vous. »

L'équipe se retourna comme un seul homme. Alors qu'ils ne l'avait aperçu que quelque secondes dans la forêt, cette fois ci elle était immobile et face à eux , et ils pouvait clairement la détailler.

Assez jeune, pas plus de 20 ans , elle était grande et élancée. Contrairement aux wraiths , elle n'avait par la peau verte . Elle avait au contraire le teint blafard. Légèrement visible entre ses lèvres vermeilles et entrouvertes , ses dents n'était pas pointus. Mais quelque détails trahissaient ses origines. Sur les joues , elle avait ces espèces de petits trous dont on avait pas encore déterminés l'utilité. Ses grands yeux étaient jaunes avec des pupilles verticales et ses cheveux , d'un blanc éclatant. Elle avait changée sa tenue vestimentaire. Elle était maintenant chaussée de bottes en cuir noir . Une petite dague dépassait de l'une d'entre elles . Elle portait un pantalon marron , une tunique rouge et une large ceinture noire qui pendait par dessus.

« -Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? » demanda Ronon.

« -C'est vrai quoi ?! s'écria Rodney, pas très rassuré par la présence de la jeune femme. Qu'es-ce qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas nous vider de nos forces vitales à la première occasion ?! »

Elle tendit ses mains vers eux , paumes tournées vers les explorateurs . Elle étaient parfaitement lisses . De toute évidence , elle n'avait pas héritée du régime alimentaire de son paternel...

« -Vous voyez , dit-elle. Vous ne risquez rien de ce coté là …Et je ne vous ferais aucun mal ,car vous êtes mon seul espoir de quitter cette planète ... »

« -Pourquoi voulez vous partir ? » demanda John.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux d'une couleur irréelle et murmura :

« -Vous le savez fort bien ... »

« -Évidemment, pensa John. Elle doit en avoir assez de se faire traité comme un monstre depuis sa naissance... »

Il croisa le regard de Teyla qui semblait vouloir dire : « Qu'es ce qu'on fait? »

« -C'est impossible » , dit Rodney.

« -Ouai, renchérit Ronon en regardant John. On peut pas l'emmener ... »

En entendant ces mots , la jeune fille baissa les yeux , déçue.

Teyla tira John par la manche et l'emmena un peu à l'écart des autres , pour lui parler en privé.

« - John , peut être pourrions nous demander au colonel Carter de l'héberger sur Atlantis , une fois rentré. Nous reviendrions la chercher plus tard. E puis , le fait qu'elle s'alimente comme nous diminue considérablement le danger qu'elle pourrait représenter pour la sécurité de la cité... »

Le militaire considéra un moment ses arguments. Il est vrai que ça ne coûtait rien de demander au colonel Carter … Si elle acceptait , ils n'auraient qu'à revenir la chercher, et sinon ils ne reviendraient pas et laisseraient la jeune femme espérer... Et son mode mode d'alimentation la rendait aussi bien moins dangereuse ...Et puis qui sait ? Elle pourrait leur être utile …

« -Très bien , soupira-t-il. Allez lui dire ... »

Ils revinrent auprès des autres et Teyla dit à la jeune femme :

« -Peut être que l'on pourrait vous emmenez , mais ils nous faut d'abord demander la permission à nos supérieurs . Comprenez nous , ce sont des mesures de sécurité ...Si ils acceptent, nous reviendront vous chercher ... »

Kira fixa intensément l'athosienne puis déclara :

« -Entendu. Si vous avez l'autorisation , revenez le plus tôt possible . »

« -Ca alors !dit Mackay. Pas de soupçons , ni de remarques du genre « Vous allez partir et me laisser là » ? »

La jeune femme eut un sourire narquois.

« Tous comme mes _frères_ wraiths , j'ai quelques capacités mentales... J'ai vu dans son esprit que votre amie ne me mentait pas. »

Teyla ouvrit des yeux ronds .

« -C'...C'est étrange, dit-elle en regardant les autres. Je n'ai sentit aucune intrusion. »

Ronon lança à Kira un regard peu amène.

« Je suis très douée pour ça, déclara l'hybride. Il faut dire que j'ai pas mal de cobaye a ma disposition... Maintenant partez. Plus vite vous aurez demander la permission à vos supérieurs , plus vite vous reviendrez me sortir de ce cauchemar … si ils acceptent ... »

Elle tourna les talons e s'en alla d'une démarche féline. Les quatre amis se regardèrent , puis décrétant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici, pour le moment du moins , ils retournérent au jumper et traversèrent la porte .

**Oui** **bon , c'est vrai qu'elle a un sale caractère la Kira je trouve ! ^^ Je pense la radoucir un peu , quand elle connaitra mieux les atlantes et je pense la rendre un peu plus proche de Mackay et Sheppard , bon Ronon il a toujours détesté les wraiths , il pense qu'a les exterminés donc sa ferait un peu bizarre si il changeait tout à coup , non ? ( moi aussi je déteste l'intolérance) ^^ et j'espère aussi mettre la suite le plus tôt possible … J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**


	5. Chapitre 5 Permission

Une fois revenu sur Atlantis , et après avoir passé la visite médicale obligatoire après chaque mission, John et son équipe , accompagné du docteur Beckett , s'empressèrent de venir faire leur rapport au colonel Carter .

« -Donc ,elle serait une demi-wraith qui n'est pas issue des expériences de Michael ... » tenta de résumer Sam .

« -Et bien … oui , elle a été faite … comme vous et moi; » répondit John.

« -C'est incroyable! Dit Carson. J'avais déjà pensé qu'il était possible pour un humain et un wraith de procréer mais j'ignorais qu'il existait réellement de tel hybride. Il y a de forte chance pour qu'elle soit la seule . Et vu comment la plupart des habitants de Pégase réagisse en présence des wraiths , ça n'a pas du être facile pour elle ... »

« -Elle est rejeté et se fait traiter de monstre par tout son village , soupira Rodney . Je comprend qu'elle ait voulu saisir sa chance quand on est repartis ... »

« -Teyla ? Ronon ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »demanda Carter.

« -Du sang de wraith coule dans ses veines. Pour moi , elle ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux, déclara Ronon , catégorique .

« -Elle n'a pas chercher à nous attaquer et elle ne se nourrit pas comme les wraiths , la défendit Teyla. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite , c'est échapper aux raillerie et à l'isolement qu'elle subit depuis l'enfance. »

« -Vous avez l'air d'être très compatissante à son égard », remarqua John.

« -Ayant moi aussi de l'ADN wraith , j'ai l'impression d'arriver a me mettre à sa place et imaginer ce qu'elle peut ressentir... »

« -Et puis un échantillon de son ADN me permettrait d'en savoir un peu plus sur le mélange humain/wraith , et m'aiderait peut être à encore améliorer le rétrovirus . »

« -Carson... » commença Teyla.

« -Oh ne vous en faites pas! Dit aussitôt le médecin. Loin de moi l'idée d'en faire un rat de laboratoire! »

Sam Carter dévisagea Carson et Teyla un moment. Avaient-ils oublier qu'elle n'avait pas encore donner son accord ?

« Doit-je vous rappeler que c'est à moi de prendre la décision finale ? Dit-elle en souriant. Je dois encore reconsidérer la question ... »

« -Dans ce cas , prenez cette décision le plus vite possible , s'il vous plait » implora le docteur Beckett.

Ils laissèrent le colonel seule dans son bureau pour examiner le dossier .

« -Vous pensez vraiment que la présence de cette ...jeune femme sur la cité nous apportera quelque chose ? » demanda Rodney au colonel Sheppard, tendis que l'un regagnait son labo et l'autre ses quartiers .

« -Honnêtement , j'en sais rien , répondit John. Mais Carson a l'air impatient de la voir et Teyla semble vouloir la connaître. Quand à Ronon ...Il a toujours détesté les wraiths et je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'il devienne tout gentil et tout mielleux avec Kira du jour au lendemain ... »

« -A condition que Sam autorise sa venue sur la cité »dit Rodney.

« -Vous avez l'air de ne pas tellement vouloir qu'elle vienne ici. »remarqua le militaire.

« -Ses _cousins _du coté paternel ne m'ont pas laissés un très bon souvenir... »

« -Oui , je vois … Bonne soirée Rodney; »

« -Bonne soirée . »

Le lendemain :

« -le colonel Sheppard , le docteur Mackay , le docteur Beckett , Teyla et Ronon sont attendus en salle de réunion !! » annonça Chuck au haut-parleur .

Devinant que la discussion porterait sur Kira , ils arrivèrent à la salle à peine 5 minutes plus tard.

En effet , le colonel Carter les attendait , le rapport de P4X994 devant elle .

Le colonel Sheppard se jeta à l'eau en premier :

« -Alors ...Vous avez décidée? »

« -Oui. Et d'ailleurs , j'ai passé la nuit entière à peser le pour et le contre ... »

« Et ...alors ? Vous nous donner la permission d'aller la rechercher … ou non ? »demanda John .

Sam les regarda un à un , puis sourit :

« Oui, vous la ramènerez sur Atlantis demain. »

V**oilà . Oui , bon sur ce chapitre on voit surtout se que les autres personnages pense de Kira. Carson et Teyla sont impatient de la voir , Rodney est sceptique, John est … ben , un peu sans avis j'ai l'impression, il attend de voir comment sa va se passé , et Ronon n'en parlons . **

**Et non melior , Todd n'est pas le père de Kira ^^ en fait c'est un wraith qu'on connait pas, mais je pense le faire intervenir un peu plus tard , je sais pas trop . Pour la description de Kira « féerique » n'aurait pas été le terme que j'emploierais ,je voulais juste montrer que c'était un mélange humain/wraith, et puis si elle avait été toute grassouillette , bigleuse et avec un nez tordue , sa l'aurait pas fait ^^ . En faite j'avoue que Todd sa me plairait bien de le casé avec Kira … ou pas! Je sais pas encore si je vais lui trouvé un petit ami :) « a la recherche de l'âme sœur de Kira » ! XD pour John tapez 1 ! pour Rodney tapez 2 ! pour Ronon tapez 3 ! pour Todd tapez 4 ! et pour un triangle amoureux Woolsey-Kira-Michael … ne tapez rien , vous pouvez toujours courir ! XD oh c'est bon je me calme ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Pas si humaine que ça

Le lendemain , après un repas silencieux au mess , l'équipe se prépara pour l'expédition. Le docteur Beckett ferait parti de la mission .

Ils préparèrent le jumper et passèrent la porte pour se rendre sur la planète de Kira.

Une fois sorti du lac et le jumper :

« -Par où est le village? » demanda le médecin .

« -Je crois qu'on aura pas besoin d'aller jusque là bas, dit Ronon en sortant du vaisseau et en scrutant les environs. Regardez qui nous attend. »

A quelques mètres de là se trouvait Kira , adossée à un arbre. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait.

«-Eh bien, cette mission là , au moins , sera rapide, déclara Rodney. On la réveille et on s'en va. »

Ils s'approchèrent de la jeune femme et se rendirent vite compte que son sommeil n'était pas aussi paisible qu'ils l'avaient imaginés. Elle avait la hanche sévèrement entaillée et une énorme flaque de sang s'étendait à coté d'elle.

Carson se précipita à coté d'elle et chercha son pouls. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux :

« -Vous êtes ...quand même … venus... »murmura-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

Pendant que Carson s'empressait de déballer son matériel médical et de panser sa plaie , Teyla s'accroupit près d'elle.

« -Que s'est-il passé ?lui demanda-t-elle; Depuis combien de temps êtes vous là comme ça? »

« -Au moins... une demi journée. »

« -Comment avez vous tenue jusque là?! s'exclama Carson en nettoyant sommairement la plaie et en préparant ses bandages. J'ai vu des marines plus remplumés que vous , mourir de blessures moins grave! »

« Vous oubliez ce que … je suis, murmura-t-elle. Et … je suis … très résistante . »

« -John, fit le médecin. On doit l'emmener sur Atlantis immédiatement. Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie. »

« Non … pas tout de suite , dit Kira . Ma … ma mère ... »

« -On doit aussi emmener votre mère?! » demanda Rodney.

« Elle est ...malade . J'ai voulu … chercher des médicaments , fit Kira qui n'avait presque plus la force de parler et sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience. En revenant … les villageois ...m'attendait ...Ils savaient que vous ...reviendriez … A ...Abel … m'a attaqué... me suis enfuie … suis restée ici ... »

Elle luttait pour rester éveillée. Carson stoppait l'hémorragie du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Bon , on retourne au village, décida John. Rodney et Ronon vous venez avec moi. Carson et Teyla vous restez ici avec Kira. »

« -Très bien colonel. » dit Teyla.

« -On … On va là bas ? » demanda Rodney , qui n'était pas très chaud pour y retourner.

« -Oui Rodney! Dépêchez vous ! »ordonna John , qui courrait déjà en direction du village , suive pas Ronon .

Quand les trois hommes furent partis , Kira murmura à Teyla :

« -Auriez vous ...quelque chose à ...manger ? »

« -Vous faites une hémorragie et vous pensez à manger? »s'étonna l'athosienne .

« -Ce n'est pas ça … je vais vous montrer ...Vous en avez … ou pas ? »

Teyla sortie du chocolat et une barre de céréales de ses poches , ne comprenant pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir. L'hybride dévora ce qu'elle lui tendit avec appétit malgré sa faiblesse.

Quelques instants plus tard ce fut au tour de Carson de ne rien comprendre :

« -La plaie a cessée de saigner! El elle semble s'être rétrécit ! »

Teyla commença à comprendre :

« -Vous êtes capable … de vous régénérer? »

« -Pas entièrement .Comme l'a dit votre médecin , je ne saigne presque plus et la plaie s'est un peu refermer. A l'instar des wraiths , ce _don _ne fonctionne pas quand j'ai l'estomac vide. »

Elle avait l'air d'avoir reprit des forces en à peine une minute .

« -Vous n'êtes pas si semblable aux êtres humains que vous tenté de nous le faire croire. » déclara l'athosienne.

« -Oh !Croyez moi ! Ca ne vaut pas les capacités de régénération des vrais wraiths. Je ne sens toujours pas mes jambes , j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang et j'ai affreusement mal ! » répondit Kira avec un pâle sourire .

Carson , Teyla et Kira restèrent a proximité du jumper en espérant que John arrive à temps au village , et que ses habitants ne l'empêche pas de passer …

**Bon c'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre cette histoire de régénération , mais j'avais pas envie qu'on l'amène au urgences et qu'elle reste 3 semaine à l'hôpital ! Mais il faudrait pas qu'elle se remette 3 secondes après avoir manger : c'est pas wonder woman non plus :D ! Et puis j'aime bien ce mot « régénération » allez savoir pourquoi … J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant , n'hésitez pas à commenter ! ^^ **


	7. Chapitre 7 Sauvetage difficile

John courrait . Il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait . Il entendait le pas lourd de Ronon et les halètements de Rodney , derrière lui ...Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui le poussait à courir comme sa. Ou peut être que si … Il le faisait pour _elle_ , cette hybride qui l'avait d'abord écœuré et maintenant … En la voyant allongée contre l'arbre , baignant dans son sang , il avait eu la soudaine impression de laisser mourir une amie. Il ne la connaissait même pas ! Mais son habitude de ne pas laisser les gens dans la détresse avait prit le dessus...Pfff , à croire que la générosité de Teyla et Carson l'avait contaminé... Mais il courrait , bien décider à aider la mère de Kira .

Ils arrivèrent enfin au village. Rodney s'appuya contre les remparts, plié en deux et complétement essoufflé.

« -Bon allez , on y va , dit Sheppard. On trouve la mère et on la ramène si possible. Et si les villageois décident de nous barrer le passage , on leur fait peur , on les blesse si il le faut vraiment , mais on ne les tue pas ! Ronon , réglez votre sur le rayon paralysant .»

Le satédien s'exécuta et entra dans le village. Un John déterminé et un Rodney encore tout essoufflé suivirent.

« -Depuis quand êtes vous revenus? » dit une vois dans leur dos.

C'était le vieil homme qui leur avait parlé de Kira à la taverne. Il était accompagné des autres anciens du village , des deux jeune chasseurs croisés à leur première visite et d'autres villageois. Quelques uns étaient même armés de couteau de boucher ou de fourche .

« -On vous avez dit que nous n'acceptions pas les étrangers , reprit l'homme. On vous avait pourtant bien accueillis ... »

« -Cela dépend de se que vous entendez par bien accueillir. » dit John.

L'homme ne releva pas et continua :

« -On vous a prévenus pour Kira. On vous avait dit de ne pas l'approcher et de partir . Et alors qu'on tente de s'en débarrasser , vous osez revenir ! »

« -Nous ne sommes pas revenus au village pour Kira , mais pour sa mère ! » répondit John .

« -Nolla ? Qu'es ce qu'elle a de si important pour que vous reveniez? »demanda l'homme, sceptique.

« -Il paraît qu'elle est malade , dit Mackay . On va l'emmenez pour la soigner. On a de très bon médecin . »

« -C'est hors de question ! répondit le vieillard .Elle ne quittera pas ce village! »

« -Elle n'a apporté que la malchance au village, dit Adel. Et ce monstre aussi ... »

« -Rodney , Ronon, on va voir la mère « , dit John, qui en avait décidément assez de ces villageois bornés.

Ils tournèrent le dos au villageois et se rendirent à la maison de Nolla. Ronon dut défoncer la porte car celle-ci était fermé à clef. Ils montèrent à l'étage et virent un femme , d'une cinquantaine d'année environ , allongés dans son lit , l'air très faible. De la sueur perlait sur son front.

« -Qui êtes vous? Demanda-t-elle. Comment êtes vous entrés ? »

« -Euh … hésita John. Nous sommes des … amis de Kira . »

Ronon lui lança un regard qui voulait presque dire : « Des amis? Sa va pas non ?! »

« -Kira n'a pas d'amis , murmura Nolla tristement. Elle n'en a jamais eu … Les enfants s'enfuyaient quand elle approchait ... »

« -Eh bien … maintenant elle nous a. »répondit Sheppard d'un ton pas très convaincu.

Rodney s'était assis à son chevet et l'examinait du regard .

« -Sheppard , je suis pas toubib . Je suis donc incapable de savoir ce qu'elle a , dit le scientifique. Mais quelque chose me dit que c'est pas une petite grippe . »

Oui mais … Elle semblait bien incapable de marcher . Comment la transporter jusqu'au jumper ? John réfléchissait à cette question quand son regard se posa sur une pile de couverture et des grosses planches …

« -Ronon , aidez moi à faire un brancard » ordonna-t-il.

En vingt minutes environ , ils avaient réussi a bricoler quelque chose d'acceptable . Au moment de la mettre sur le brancard de fortune ,elle demanda :

« -Où m'emmenez vous ? Qui me dit que je peux avoir confiance? »

« -Personne , répondit John. Kira nous à demandé de vous ramenez , avec elle , sur Atlantis . Malheureusement , vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de nous croire... »

Trop faible pour lutter , Nolla se laissa faire .John et Ronon portèrent la vieille femme et Rodney prit les devants. En sortant de la maison , ils virent que les villageois n'étaient pas partis , ils s'étaient même rapprocher de la maison.

« -Mais bon sang ! se dit John. Ils commencent sérieusement à me chauffer! »

« -Vous êtes sourds ? demanda Adel . On vous a dit qu'elle ne partirait pas. »

« -Ouai , pour que vous la laissiez mourir . » leur dit Ronon.

« -Il y aurait pas grand monde pour la pleurer » répondit son acolyte , le brun au chevaux frisé.

« -Mais maintenant qu'on a votre chef avec nous … dit John .Vous désirez sans doute qu'on partent .. »

« -On a une meilleure idée , répondit Adel en souriant. Pour être sûr que vous ne reveniez jamais ... »

Trois hommes se détachèrent du groupe et s'avancèrent vers eux. Deux d'entre eux avaient de grands couteaux , le troisième était armé d'une fourche.

« -Laissez les partir , ordonna Nolla. Ne leur faites pas de mal! »

Mais il y avait déjà longtemps que ses ordres n'avait plus d'effets , elle le savait. Le respect qu'ils éprouvait pour elle s'était envolé le jour de la naissance de Kira .

« -Mais il sont malades! »pensa John .

L'un des hommes allait abattre son couteau sur un Mackay terrorisé , quand une fine main blanche agrippa fermement le poignet de l'homme et lui envoya un poing dans la figure. Les autres villageois reculèrent tous d'un pas , comme si ils venait d'apercevoir un fantôme . Quand à Rodney , il releva les yeux et reconnu son sauveur ...Kira venait de sauver in extremis la vie de Mackay. Elle avait la taille entourée d'un bandage taché de sang et elle semblait avoir des difficultés à tenir debout. Carson et Teyla arrivèrent en courant .

« -Je suis désolé mon colonel , dit le médecin en reprenant son souffle. On a voulu l'amener dans le jumper mais elle s'est enfuie en courant. On se doutait qu'elle voulait vous aider . »

« Mais … répondit Rodney. Elle était pas censée se vider de son sang et se faire amener d'urgences à l'infirmerie ? »

«-On vous expliquera plus tard; « dit Teyla qui tenait les villageois en joue pour éviter qu'un autre ne tente quoi que se soit contre l'un de ses amis.

Carson vint soutenir Kira qui commençait à vaciller dangereusement et observa Nolla.

« -On devrait les emmener tout de suite . » dit-il , inquiet pour ses deux patientes .

Les villageois , de mauvaise foi , les laissèrent passer . Kira et sa mère ne devaient plus jamais les revoir … Ils installèrent Nolla sur l'une des banquettes à l'arrière du jumper. Kira s'assit à coté d'elle , lui murmurant des paroles de réconforts. Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers Carson et lui sourit :

« -Merci. »

* * *

**Ce chapitre est assez long , mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement , j'avais trop de chose à dire ^^**

**Dites moi se que vous pensez de cette suite :)**


	8. Chapitre 8 Gratitude

Quand ils se posèrent dans le hangar à jumper , une équipe médicale les attendait. Une civière bien plus appropriée que les planches et les couvertures , emporta Nolla à l'infirmerie. Deux infirmières soutinrent Kira . Elle n'avait pas suffisamment mangé pour se régénérer entièrement et la plaie s'était réouverte , la faisant atrocement souffrir.

Le colonel Carter rejoignit toute l'équipe à l'infirmerie quelque instants plus tard. Ils étaient tous réunis autour du lit de Kira , exceptés Carson qui administrait des anti-douleurs et des somnifères à Nolla. Sam marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant la jeune fille . Il faut dire que la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux et de ses cheveux frappait tout de suite.

« -Euh … Bienvenue sur Atlantis » dit Sam , un peu mal à l'aise .

Depuis déjà quelques année , la cité vivait dans la crainte d'une attaque des wraiths et ce regard félin n'avait rien pour la rassurer.

« -Je vous remercie madame ,répondit Kira en souriant ( un sourire qui se transforma en grimace quand elle voulu se redresser ). Sans vous , ma mère et moi serions surement morte. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier , dit Carter. Mais plutôt le docteur Beckett et Teyla qui ont bien insisté pour aller vous chercher. »

D'ailleurs , en parlant du loup , Carson arriva et mit tout le monde à la porte.

« -Elle ont besoin de calme et de repos pour l'instant , surtout Nolla , déclara le médecin . Revenez plus tard . »

Carter eut d'ailleurs le temps d'apercevoir Nolla , inconsciente dans son lit d'hôpital , dans un coin plus calme et plus isolé de l'infirmerie.

Tandis que chacun retournait vaquer à ses occupations quotidienne , Teyla rattrapa Rodney .

« -Rodney … dit-t-elle. Je ne vous ait pas entendu remercier Kira pour tout à l'heure ... »

« -Oh ...euh ...j'allais le faire quand...Carson nous a fait sortir » , balbutia le scientifique

« -Quand le docteur Beckett ré-autorisera les visites , vous devriez aller la voir », suggéra Teyla , ce qui était plutôt un ordre déguisé en faite...

Depuis que l'athosienne alla rejoindre Ronon au gymnase .

Deux heures plus tard , Rodney retourna a l'infirmerie. Carson l'autorisa à entrer pour voir Kira. Quand l'astrophysicien la vit , ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

La jeune hybride était en train de manger ( ou plutôt d'engloutir) une double , si ce n'est une triple ,portion de frite , et au moins une demi douzaine de pot de gelée bleue attendaient qu'elle termine son plat et attaque le dessert.

« -Hey ! S'écria Rodney , dont la gourmandise venait de se réveiller. Je n'ai pas droit à autant de frites moi , quand je suis à l'infirmerie! Je n'en ai même jamais eu ! Et toute ces gelée : mon dessert préféré! Pourquoi elle a droit à autant d'attention ?! »

« -Parce que , plus elle aura mangé pour se régénérer ,expliqua Carson, plus vite elle pourra quitter ce lit d'hôpital. Ce qui serait me contraire avec vous Rodney , si on vous nourrissait aussi bien , vous passeriez plus de temps ici , à me trainer dans les pattes et à monopoliser un lit dont des blessés grave pourrait avoir besoin. »

Kira éclata de rire( Rodney eut presque l'impression qu'elle riait pour la première fois de sa vie) et proposa :

« -Mais si vous voulez , vous pouvez prendre un peu de cette chose bleue . Il y en a trop pour moi ... »

« -Trop pour vous? S'étonna Rodney. Vu la quantité de frites que vous engloutissez , j'ai plutôt l'impression que votre estomac est un gouffre ! »

Elle rit de nouveau et renouvela sa proposition. Rodney ne se fit pas prier une troisième fois. Il s'empara de la cuillère d'un marine allongé à coté , qui n'avait pas eut le temps de mangé son dessert . Le pauvre avait eu la jambe cassé en mission , en marchant dans un trou , qui était le terrier d'une espèce de renard locale. Le scientifique attaque un premier pot de gelée , puis sembla se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était venu.

« -En faite je … J'étais venu pour vous remerciez pour tout à l'heure , alors voilà : Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie au village. »

Kira leva brusquement les yeux vers Rodney. Il lui sembla un instant que les yeux de la jeune fille s'était embués de larmes.

La jeune hybride , en effet , avait failli fondre en larmes . Personne encore ne l'avait remercier pour quoi que se soit , personne ne lui avait jamais exprimer de la gratitude ou tout sentiment autre que la haine , le mépris ou le dégout. Pour la première fois de sa vie , une personne autre que sa mère lui avait donné l'impression qu'elle était tout à fait normale , l'impression qu'elle n'était pas un monstre.

« -Ce … ce n'est rien » , murmura-t-elle .

Rodney , gêné de se faire observer de la sorte par une Kira qui ne le quittait plus des yeux , partit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Quand il sortit de la pièce , elle laissa sa joie ( un sentiment qui lui semblait nouveau) exploser.

Carson passa à ce moment la.

« -Kira , vous pleurez? »

**Et voilà le chapitre 8 , j'espère qu'il vous à plu ^^ Les relations entre Rodney et Kira vont pouvoir bien redémarrer . Et moi sa m'a fait rire d'imaginer Kira en grosse gourmande :) en même temps elle a un très bon prétexte « - Ah mais non , ce n'est pas de la gourmandise : je me prépare en cas d'attaque! » XD**

**Et oui Lunastrelle , j'ai bien piqué le prénom de Kira au Chevaliers d'Émeraude . Quand j'ai commencer à imaginer une hybride de wraith et d'humain, sa m'a fait pensé à Kira de Shola et comme j'aimais bien ce prénom , je l'ai appelé comme sa ! ( faut dire que je suis pas très doué pour inventer des prénoms^^). En plus sa me fait penser que j'ai toujours pas lu la suite des Chevaliers d'Émeraude , mais j'y peut rien, quand je suis dans le rayon livre d'un magasin, il y en a plein qui me plaisent , j'ai envie de tous les lire en même temps, résultat j'entame des nouvelles séries au lieu de finir les autres …**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser de ce chapitre . ^^**


	9. Chapitre 9 Souvenir douloureux 1

Nolla s'éveillait doucement. Elle se souvenait à peine des événement qui avaient précédés son arrivée ici … Des hommes l'avaient emmenés pour la soigner , ils avaient dit venir de la mythique cité des ancêtres ... Sa fille était restée à côté d'elle , lui murmurait quelque chose … puis le trou noir .

Le médecin qui lui avait prescris des anti-douleurs avant qu'elle ne s'endorme vint la voir:

« -Vous êtes réveillé ? Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« -Je me suis déjà sentie mieux. »répondit-elle .

Carson sourit et apporta une espèce de scanner et d'autres outils médicaux.

« -J'aimerais vous examinez un peu si cela ne vous dérange pas et si vous ne vous sentez pas trop faible ... »dit le médecin .

« -Oh je vous en prie , faits donc … Et trouvez ce que j'ai . Cet imbécile de guérisseur à été incapable de me le dire ... »

Pendant qu'il commençait à l'ausculter , elle lui demanda :

« -Comment va ma Kira ? »

« -Elle va très bien rassurez vous. Sa plaie s'est presque entièrement refermé. Vous avez une fille très courageuse. »

« -Je sais ...murmura-t-elle. J'ai été une si mauvaise mère ... »

« -Ne dites pas ça ... » répondit Carson.

« -Si vous saviez comme elle a été malheureuse , dit Nolla. Et moi je n(ai rien fait pour changer ça. »

« -Vous êtes rester auprès d'elle , répondit Carson . Vous l'avez protégé comme seule une mère sait le faire . »

« -La protéger? C'est ce que j'aurai du faire plus souvent ... »

Toute ces fois où elle avait observée sa fille se faire maltraités par les villageois lui revenaient en mémoire …

***Flashback***

_Nolla observait la place du village depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Kira n'avait que 6 ans. Elle avait voulu sortir et jouer avec les autres enfants. Mais les parents avaient avertis leur progéniture. Sous aucun prétexte ils ne devaient s'approcher du « monstre » .Nolla la regardait s'approchait des enfants et elle les vit tous détaler en hurlant. Kira était restée toute seule , plantée au milieu de la place … Puis les enfants étaient revenus quelques minutes après. Nolla avait espérée , l'espace d'un instant , que les enfants seraient moins idiots que leurs parents et qu'ils accepterait sa fille … jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive les cailloux dans leurs mains ._

_Abel , qui avait 10 ans environ à cette époque , commanda aux autres :_

_« -3,2,1 ...Tirez ! A bas le monstre ! »_

_Et une volée de cailloux frappa Kira , lui entaillant les jambes et le visage. La petite avait pleurée...Et les autres riaient... Et Nolla aussi pleurée ...Qu'aurait-elle put faire ? S'interposer ?Donner une gifle à des enfants qui n'étaient pas les siens ? Bien sûr qu'elle aurait du le faire , mais elle aurait été seule contre tout le village …_

_Elle avait regrettés d'être partie de la ruche , Lui l'aurait protégé … et Kira aurait pu connaître son père … Non, ça aurait été impossible , si la Reine avait su …_

_Alors elle s'était éloignée de la fenêtre , le cœur déchiré _

***Fin du flashback***

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait eu tord de ne pas intervenir... Tout ça n'était pas arrivé qu'une seule fois , elle à chaque fois elle n'avait rien dit , se contentant d'essuyer les larmes et le sang sur le visage de Kira …

Et elle prit peur pour sa fille .

« -S'il vous plait docteur. Si je devais partir plus tôt que prévu , veillez sur Kira , faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien ... » implora la vieille femme .

« -je vous le promet. » jura Carson , ému par l'amour que portait cette mère à sa fille .

Le médecin observa ses analyses et son visage s'assombrit , tandis que Nolla se rendormait , épuisée .

**Et voilà , un chapitre un peu plus court , juste le temps d'un flashback ^^ un flashback assez triste quand même mais bon. Et je l'ai encore posté tout de suite après !grrr je suis en colère contre moi même la ...dès que j'ai un chapitre de fini je peux pas m'empêcher , j'ai envie de le mettre tout de suite … je suis faible … :(**

**Pour info , le 1 à la fin du titre du chapitre signifie qu'il y aura un « souvenir douloureux 2 » , un souvenir de Kira cette fois ci , concernant son père ( oui bon, j'essaie de vous faire saliver mais je suis pas sur d'y arriver XD) d'ailleurs j'ai déjà écrit ce chapitre , je pense le poster mercredi ou dimanche au plus tard …**

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires , ça me fait plaisir de vois que cette fics à l'air de plaire.**

**A bientôt :)**


	10. Chapitre 10 Souvenir douloureux 2

Kira était maintenant parfaitement rétablie et avait eu l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie et d'avoir ses propres quartiers . La jeune femme n'ayant emportés que quelques vêtements , elle n'avait aucun meuble ni aucune décoration . L'ameublement de ses quartiers était donc limité à un lit et une armoire .Heureusement , Teyla lui avait offert des bougies , des draps et des bibelots typiquement athosien pour rendre l'endroit plus accueillant. John lui avait donné un de ces posters. Elle l'avait accroché au dessus de son lit pour faire plaisir au militaire , bien qu'elle ne sache toujours pas qui étaient les personnes représentés dessus . Rodney lui avait même apporté une corbeille de fruits. Kira commençait peu à peu à se sentir chez elle … Bien que la présence de sa mère lui manquait souvent , le docteur Beckett autorisant peu de visite … Il semblait parfois à la jeune hybride que le médecin savait quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas lui dire , mais elle s'était interdit de s'incruster dans son esprit pour lui arracher la vérité , par respect pour lui …

Aujourd'hui , elle était resté dans ses quartiers , profitant du soleil qui tapait sur son petit balcon.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra . C'était John.

« -Bonjour colonel Sheppard, dit-elle en souriant . Je vous en pris , entrez . »

« -S'il vous plait , appelez moi John. » répondit le militaire avec un sourie charmeur.

« -Entendu .. John. »

Elle retourna dehors et John la suivit sur le balcon . Elle portait une robe mauve qui lui donnait l'air d'une adolescente. Une brise de mer agitait ses longs cheveux blanc.

Il s'accouda au rebord du balcon, à coté d'elle , et engagea la conversation. Il lui parlait d'Atlantis et lui promit de lui en faire bientôt la visite guidée . Elle lui parlait de sa mère, du docteur Beckett , de Rodney , et de ce qu'elle avait découvert depuis son arrivée ici , il y a une semaine .

Puis un blanc s'installa. Ils observaient l'horizon. Puis John ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui le taraudait de puis un moment .

« -Avez vous ... » commença-t-il.

Il n'osa pas continuer. Kira s'arracha à sa contemplation de la mer et se tourna vers lui , l'incitant à poursuivre.

« -Avez vous déjà rencontré votre père ? » lâcha-t-il enfin.**(Avouez que vous vous attendiez à autre chose XD)**

La jeune femme détourna le regard , préférant soudainement regarder la cité en contrebas.

« -Oui, dit-elle. Une fois. J'avais quinze ans …. »

« -Vraiment?! S'écria John. Enfin … je ... »

Kira eut un sourire douloureux .

« -Je ne l'ai pas vu très longtemps ...Je m'étais enfuie dans la forêt après une énième insulte. Puis j'ai sentie une présence. Une présence que je ne reconnaissais pas mais qui me semblait familière. Au début , j'ai cru que c'était un villageois qui m'avait suivi pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était une présence wraith ...Je n'en avais jamais vu avant , la dernière sélection ayant eu lieu avant ma naissance. Mais j'ai su que c'en était un . On m'avait déjà parlé d'eux et j'avais l'impression que cette présence ressemblait à cette autre partie de moi , la partie non-humaine ... »

« -Vous voulez dire que vous avez su que c'était un wraith parce que son … esprit ressemblait au votre ? »demanda Sheppard .

« -Oui c'est à peu prés ça , répondit Kira. Je me suis approchée et je l'ai vue ...Il n'a même pas eu besoin de me dire qui il était , je l'ai su tout de suite . Il y avait un lien naturel entre nous que je ne saurais expliquer . »

Elle s'interrompit un instant , perdue dans ses pensées , comme si elle cherchait un réponse , alors qu'il n'y en avait aucune à trouver . Elle reprit :

« -Il m'a parlé de ma mère , de moi ...Il est très rare qu'un wraith tombe _amoureux_ et pourtant il semblerait que se soit possible . J'imagine que c'est comme pour les âmes sœurs , il faut avoir la chance de tomber dessus … Ils ont voulu en faire une adoratrice . Ils l'ont torturée et brisée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement , jusqu'à ce qu'elle les reconnaissent comme ses maitres .Elle a lutté , et ne s'est jamais avouée vaincu . Mon père a été impressionné par sa force de caractère , alors il a commencé à l'observé à resté avec elle … et finalement ils ont finis par s'aimer. Il l'a caché à la Reine pendant deux mois puis … ma mère est tombé enceinte . Il a jugé préférable qu'elle retourne sur sa planète . La suite , ma mère ne la connait pas … La Reine a découvert ce qu'il avait fait en fouillant son esprit. Elle m'a cherchée . L'idée qu'un wraith et un humain puissent se mélanger pour former une nouvelle espèce l'intéressait au plus haut point. Mon père a tout fait pour qu'elle ne trouve pas l'adresse de la planète , mais elle y est finalement parvenue . Alors il l'a tué avant qu'elle n'ordonne une attaque du village. Il a pris le contrôle de la ruche. Il était revenu pour prévenir ma mère et nous emmenées … Moi j'aurais tant voulu partir , mais il a changé d'avis. Selon lui , d'autre wraiths pourrait s'intéresser à moi et il valait donc mieux que je reste cachée … J'ai eu beau le supplier , il est repartis , en me laissant juste une promesse de retour auquel lui non plus jne croyait pas … Je ne l'ai vu que quelque heure mais ça m'a suffit pour qu'il me manque toute ces années ... »

Le visage de Kira s'était assombrit et le sourire qu'elle avait quand John était entré avait disparu .John posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la réconforter . Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser : Jusqu'où irait ce wraith pour protéger sa fille ? S'allierait-il avec Atlantis pour détruire les vaisseaux ruches qui voudrait s'en prendre à Kira ?

**Ah attention John , c'est pas bien d'avoir de telle pensée ! Il faut pas profiter de sa pour tuer le plus de wraith possible ( NOON pas les wraiths ! Ps mes précieux petits wraiths ! XD)**

**Bon je le poste un peu avant le jour où je l'avais prévus , mais bon j'ai rien à faire , je m'ennuie et j'ai pas le morale , rien de grave rassurez vous … figurez vous que je me professionnalise dans la profession … de plante verte ! Et oui plante verte pro , toujours là pour vous servir ( à rien)**


	11. Chapitre 11 Mauvaise nouvelle

Depuis déjà quelque jour , l'état de Nolla avait empiré . Elle était prise de violents maux de tête et elle ne pouvait plus se lever sans avoir des étourdissements . Les premières analyses qu'avait fait le docteur Beckett n'était pas très approfondis mais il sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normale. Il fit donc des analyses plus poussés … et le compte rendu était très clair …

Carson se rendit dans le bureau de colonel Carter , la mine sombre .

« -Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda Sam .

« -Pas vraiment. J'ai eu les résultats des analyses que j'ai faites sur Nolla ... »

« -Oh … et pour que vous veniez me voir , ce doit être grave ... »

« -Je me doutais que ça ne serait pas quelque chose de très sympathique mais … Nolla a une tumeur … et d'une phase très avancé , elle doit l'avoir depuis déjà plusieurs années . Je doute de pouvoir faire quelque chose . Une opération lui serait fatale . »

« -Je vois .Vous lui avez dit ? »

« -Bien sûr , elle en a été la première informée . Étant donné qu'elle a le statut de réfugiée sur Atlantis , j'ai jugé bon que vous le sachiez ... »

La mine du colonel était maintenant aussi sombre que celle du médecin . Elle demanda :

« -Comment a-t-elle réagi ? »

« -Mieux que je ne l'espérais. Elle se doutait que cette maladie serait la dernière épreuve qu'elle ait a subir . »

« -Et Dieu sait qu'elle en a subie , des épreuves ... Combien de temps lui donneriez vous ? »

« -Trois mois , pas plus ... »

« -Kira est-elle- au courant ? »

« -Pas encore .Nolla a décidé qu'elle lui annoncerait elle-même. »

« -Je vois , merci de m'en avoir informer... Allez y . Vous devez avoir mal de boulot à l'infirmerie . »

« -Effectivement … A plus tard . »

Sam se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise , songeuse .Même si Kira s'était remarquablement bien adaptés dans la cité avec l'aide de John, Rodney et Teyla , sa mère était la dernière personne qui lui restait . Et sa réaction en apprenant la nouvelle était totalement imprévisible …

Un peu plus tard , Kira entra dans l'infirmerie. Carson vint l'accueillir.

« -Bonjour Kira . Vous êtes venue voir votre mère ? »

« -Oui . Est-elle réveillée ? »

« -Oui . Vous pouvez y aller. »

Elle continuait de ressentir ce malaise chez Carson , plus intense cette fois. Il ne voulait pas lui dire quelque chose , elle en était certaine .

Sa mère mère était réveillée et semblait l'attendre .Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras .

« -Ma petite chérie ... » murmura-t-elle en caressant les long cheveux blanc de Kira.

« -Maman … Comment te sens tu ? »

« -J'ai connu de meilleur jour ...Comment sa se passe pour toi ? Tu es heureuse ici ? »

« -Je me plais n'importe où hors du village , et puis John et ses amis sont compréhensifs à mon égard . »

« -John ? Tu appelle le colonel Sheppard pas son prénom maintenant ? »

Nolla eut un sourire entendu .

« -Oh non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« -Je le sais bien , je ne fait que te taquiner un peu … Kira, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire ... »

La femme avait soudainement pris un air sérieux . Kira observa sa mère sa mère avec inquiétude.

« -Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Ca a l'air grave ... »

« -C'est à propos de cette _maladie _...Le guérisseur du village avait été incapable de déterminer l'origine de mes maux de tête incessant et de mon soudain affaiblissement ... »

« -Mais le docteur Beckett , il a trouvé lui ? »

« Oui » soupira Nolla.

Kira sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sa mère ne prenait cet air sérieux que pour les mauvaises nouvelles … Elle n'allait quand même pas …

« -Je vais mourir Kira » déclara la vieille femme , incapable de garder sa fille dans l'ignorance plus longtemps .

La jeune hybride avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac .

« -Non … Non, non , dit-elle la voix tremblante . Le docteur Beckett va te trouver un traitement et tu pourras … Tu pourras vivre 10 années de plus § »

« -Le mal est déjà trop avancé Kira … Le docteur Beckett ne peut rien faire , juste apaiser mes douleurs avant le grand Voyage ... »

Kira sa blottit dans les bras de Nolla , comme si la serrer le plus fort possible l'empêcherait de partir loin d'elle . »

« -Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme sa … On vient tout juste de changer de vie , de quitter ce village de malheur et toi tu ... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase . Nolla sourit , ayant l'impression de retrouver sa petite fille de 10 ans dans ses bras …

« -Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi , murmura-t-elle à sa fille . Je peux m'en aller tranquille maintenant … Tu ne risque plus rien ici . Tu n'auras pas à vivre seule comme je l'ai fait ... »

« -Tu n'a jamais été seule , jamais ... » sanglota la jeune femme .

« -Je sais . Mon seul regret sera de ne pas pouvoir connaître mes petits enfants . »

La jeune hybride leva les yeux vers sa mère .

« -Comment fais tu pour être aussi sereine ? »lui demanda-t-elle .

Nolla ne répondit pas , se contentant de prendre le visage de sa fille dans ses mains et de la regarder .Elle voulait imprimer ce visage la dans sa mémoire , le visage qu'elle voulait emmener avec elle à ses derniers instants. Elle avait peur de partir , plus qu'elle n'osait l'avouer …

Carson les avait observées de loin . Ce qu'il avait vu lui avait mis le cœur en miette . Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose , parler à Kira . Mais il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir que toute les paroles du monde du monde ne suffiraient pas à réconforter la jeune femme .

Kira quitta l'infirmerie dans la soirée . Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers , chancelante . Elle avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds .Une fois dans sa chambre, elle y resta prostrée , le reste de la soirée , ne descendant même pas au mess pour diner . Elle finit par s'endormir , fatiguée d'avoir trop pleuré .

**Et voila encore un chapitre express , que voulez vous quand je m'ennuie et que j'ai fini d'écrire , je le poste sa m'occupe 5 minutes ^^ **

**Je sais que certaine personne vont m'engueuler pour ce que je vient de faire ( oui Melior c'est a toi que je pense là ^^ ) mais malheureusement , je pense que c'était nécessaire pour la suite . Ben oui en un sens Kira n'est plus un bébé protégé par sa maman , elle va devoir se débrouillé seule .Mais j'avoue que je la torture là ma pauvre héroïne …. :S**

**pf59 : comme je l'avait déjà dit a la fin d'un autre chapitre , le père de Kira n'est pas un wraith que l'on connait , donc ce n'est ni Todd , ni Kenny , ni aucun autre wraith ressuscité **

**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ( oui bon c'est dur d'aimer un chapitre comme celui la)**

**Merci a Melior , Lunastrelle , Yellou et pf59 pour leur reviews ça me fait très plaisir ^^ **


	12. Chapitre 12 Une mort sereine

Les deux mois suivants furent très difficile , autant pour Nolla , Kira et Carson que pour le reste de la cité. Une sorte de tristesse empreinte de lassitude planait sur Atlantis.

Nolla semblait faiblir de plus en plus chaque jour . Les perfusions de morphine y étaient d'ailleurs surement pour quelque chose … Kira passait la plupart de son temps à l'infirmerie au chevet de sa mère . Carson la laissait entrer . Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Mais il lui arrivait aussi de devoir pousser la jeune femme jusqu'au mess , ou elle ne penserait même plus à manger .

Nolla dormait la plupart du temps mais Kira restait tout de même . Perchée sur une chaise , elle se remémorait les quelques bons souvenirs qu'elles avaient eus toutes les deux , loin du village. Cette fois où elles s'étaient toutes les deux baignées à la rivière ,s'aspergeant d'eau , riant aux éclats … Cette autre fois où Nolla lui avait offert une balle pour ses 10 ans , elle avaient courues jusqu'à une clairière dans la forêt pour y jouer … Juste elle et sa mère , sans villageois pour les insulter , les critiquer . Juste ces moments qu'elle aurait voulu partager avec une _vrai _famille …

« -Kira … Kira ? »

Elle leva brusquement la tête, et aperçue que c'était Carson qui la secouait ainsi … Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'à rester assise et à rêvasser , elle s'était presque endormie . Elle regarda autour d'elle. A part quelque malades , il ne restait plus personne dans l'infirmerie , les infirmières étaient toutes parties se coucher . Carson la regardait , les traits tirés .

« -Oh, docteur Beckett , je ...euh … Quelle heure est-il ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

« -Très tard ,répondit le médecin . Vous avez besoin de dormir dans un vrai lit , et moi aussi ! »

« -Je sais , mais ...je voudrais rester. » murmura la jeune femme.

« -Je me doute Kira , mais ça fait deux mois que dormez à peine pendant 3 heures et que vous ne mangez presque pas . Pour être honnête , votre état de santé commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter . »

« -Ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter , vraiment . Je vais bien... »

« -Permettez moi d'en douter … Allez , venez . Je vous ramène jusqu'à vos quartiers ... »

Il la saisit par les épaules pour qu'elle se lève . Kira faillit tomber et ses jambes se mirent à trembler .

« -Regardez sa , vous avez la peau sur les os et vous tenez à peine debout ... »

« -Je ...Je vais bien . » répéta-t-elle .

« -Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez , je vous ramène à vos quartiers , un point c'est tout . Et je vous ferais avaler des somnifères de force s'il le faut... »

La jeune femme , n'ayant même plus la force de protester , se laissa entrainer jusqu'à sa chambre . Sa tête avait à peine touché l'oreiller qu'elle dormait déjà . Carson passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kira . Il sourit . Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait . Non , c'était plutôt une amitié qui se muait en un désir de la protéger , comme on protège sa petite sœur …

Carson éteignit la lumière et quitta la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la sienne et s'endormit aussi vite que Kira .

Plus loin , dans l'infirmerie , Nolla se réveilla . Les autres malades ou blessés , gardés pour cette nuit , dormaient profondément . Une douleur violente à l'arrière du crâne l'avait extirpés de son sommeil .

Elle savait que sa vie arrivait à son terme . Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que ce n'était plus une question de mois ou de semaine , ni même de jour … mais un question d'heure et même de minutes .

Elle sourit. Elle se sentait sereine . La mort ne lui faisait plus bien , et depuis longtemps …

Elle revoyait le visage de Kira … et Son visage … Comme Il lui avait manquée . Elle savait qu'Il était vivant , quelque part dans la galaxie . Ils s'étaient liés par la chair , par l'âme et pas le cœur ...Il le saurait si elle mourrait …

Mais cela lui importait désormais . Tout ce qui comptait , c'était que Kira soit en sécurité . Elle représentait une nouvelle race , un pont entre les wraiths et les humains , le lien qui unissait les deux espèces … Et même si Kira était seule pour porter ce fardeau là , la vieille femme savait qu'elle s'en sortirait .

La douleur s'accentuait , mais Nolla ne la ressentait même pas . Toutes ces années où son existence lui avait parus si difficile à supporter s'étaient envolées . Elle avait presque hâte de partir , de rejoindre ceux qui l'avaient aimés. Elle se sentait enveloppée d'une douce chaleur . Puis ses yeux se fermèrent . Les moniteurs avaient cessés de capter ses battements de cœur ...

**Bon c'est vrai que la faire mourir en 1 chapitre , c'est rapide . Mais j'allais pas non plus la faire agoniser pour les 10 chapitre suivants ! Mais bon voilà , Kira n'a plus sa famille avec elle , mais bon comme Carson la « protège comme sa petite sœur » sa devrait aller . Pour le père , je pense qu'on le verra très bientôt , dans 2 ou 3 chapitres ...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**

**Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ^^**


	13. Chapitre 13 Plus jamais seule

Elle avait dormi comme un bébé . Elle ouvrait les yeux , détendue . Puis la réalité lui revenait à la figure , comme une claque. Pire encore , elle avait un mauvais pressentiment , un vide qu'elle n'expliquait pas.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse et se rendit à l'infirmerie , un chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur à force .Puis elle vit les infirmières ,qui semblaient débarrassées quelque chose , avec une tête d'enterrement … d'enterrement ? Pourtant aucun blessés grave n'était arrivé hier … Rien de grave sauf …

Kira retint des sanglots . Elle ne voulait pas y croire . Ce n'était pas possible . Pas maintenant , c'était trop tôt... Elle vit Carson qui s'affairait à son bureau . Il aperçut la jeune femme , se leva et vint la prendre par les épaules .

« -Kira ,je … Mes sincères condoléances. » articula le médecin avec difficulté .

Elle semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu . Elle marcha machinalement jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le lit de sa mère . Il était vide et les draps avait été changés . VIDE! Plus que les mots d'excuses ou ses impressions , c'était ce lit vide , comme si personne n'y avait jamais dormi , qui lui fit réaliser l'horreur de la situation .

Ce qui s'était passé après , elle s'en souvenait à peine. Seul la mort de sa mère hantait son esprit , et le reste n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux. Elle se souvenait vaguement s'être retrouvé dans les bras de Carson , pleurant à chaudes larmes . Le colonel Carter elle même était venue dans ses quartiers pour lui parler . Kira ne savait même plus ce qu'elle lui avait dit . Surement quelque choses du genre « Toutes mes condoléances » ou « Je suis désolé » . Des phrases qui revenaient sans cesse a ses oreilles . Rodney était même venu avec des pots de gelée bleue . Ca avait fait sourire Kira , mais vu l'air horrifié de l'astrophysicien , ça n'avait pas du ressembler à un sourire ...Il lui avait dit d'en manger un peu , qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se remettre d'aplomb . Elle avait secouée la t^te , incapable de faire sortir le moindre son de sa bouche . Il avait quand même essayé de lui donner la becquée : une cuillère pour Rodney , une cuillère pour Mackay , une cuillère pour le génie d'Atlantis , une cuillère pour Sheppard … Elle n'avala rien . Et Rodney gaffa : une cuillère pour maman . Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de Kira . John flanqua le scientifique à la porte .

« -Il essayait de vous remonter le moral . » tenta de l'excuser Teyla .

« -Je sais , sanglota-t-elle. Je l'aime beaucoup mais … il est vraiment … maladroit . »

Et Kira plongea son visage dans ses mains . On ne put lui arracher un mot de plus et les quelques personnes dans la chambres finirent par partir , sentant qu'elle voulait être seule .

Une fois qu'elle sentit tout le monde suffisamment loin de la chambre . Elle laissa tout éclater .

Tout ce qu'elle avait sur la table de nuit et les commodes , elle balança tout par terre. Dans un accès de rage et de chagrin, elle envoya valser les bougies et les bibelots en terre cuite , qui allèrent se briser sur le sol . Elle tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots . Elle avait tentée de retenir se larmes en présence de ses amis , mais maintenant qu'elle était seule dans la chambre , ce n'était plus possible .Elle se dirigea vers le balcon et s'assit sur la rambarde . Elle observa les tours de la cité en contrebas . La jeune femme avait une irrésistible envie d'en finir là . Elle n'avait plus personne . Elle s'était fait rejeter par les siens pendant tant d'années , et aujourd'hui la seule personne qui l'avait défendue et aimée n'était plus … Puis elle pensa à John , Rodney , Teyla , Carson … Seraient-ils triste si elle partait ? ...Peut être oui …. Et puis il y avait son … père . Elle avait toujours voulu le revoir , et rester ici était le meilleur moyen pour ça .

Elle essaya de s'imaginer se que sa mère dirait , et une petite voix retentit dans sa tête .

« -Si tu veux Le revoir , disait-elle , ne gâche pas cette chance; Tu as des amis ici , une nouvelle famille . Ne cherche pas à me retrouver si tôt . De longue année doivent encore s'écouler avant que l'on puisse se revoir. Lève la tête vers les étoiles Kira , je t'observerait de la-haut . »

Kira sursauta et descendit de la rambarde . Cette voix , elle l'avait imaginé ou …. Elle ressemblait tant à la voix de Nolla … La jeune femme leva son visage vers le ciel . Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit .Pendant qu'elle observait les étoiles , un vent fort se mit à souffler . Il n'était pas violent et glacial comme elle s'y attendait , mais chaud et doux à la fois. Kira sourit comme une enfant .

« -Ne t'inquiète pas maman , murmura-t-elle . J'ai encore tant de chose à voir . »

La jeune hybride alla jusqu'à son lit , marchant entre les débris de bougies . Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt , un sourire crispé aux lèvres et une larme au coin de chaque œil .

Elle fit un rêve étrange : Elle se trouvait dans u vaisseau . Les murs étaient bizarres , gluants . Ils ressemblaient à des sortes de muscles . Elle avançait dans des couloirs mal éclairés puis arriva jusqu'à une salle où se trouvait une espèce de panneau de contrôle . Elle s'approcha . L'écran montrait une planète où brillait un point rouge . Puis l'écran sembla zoomer sur la planète et plus particulièrement sur le point . Elle retint son souffle ; le point rouge indiquait Atlantis;

* * *

**Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ **

**On comprendra mieux le « rêve » de Kira dans le chapitre suivant .**

**Tank yu véri moche XD pour vos reviews**

**a bientôt :)**


	14. Chapitre 14 Une découverte inquiétante

Kira était au mess . Elle chipotait dans son assiette . John et Teyla l'aperçurent et vinrent s'asseoir à sa table .

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Nolla était morte . Elle avait été enterrée selon les coutumes de sa planète . Kira avait fini par sortir de sa chambre et retournait vaquer à ses occupations ( exploration de la cité entre autre , toujours accompagnée d'un marine , _au cas ou_ …) . John tenta d'engager la conversation :

« -Alors … Comment sa va aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il .

« -Assez bien , répondit Kira . Oh , je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : n'allez pas voir Rodney , il est dans un état épouvantable . J'ai voulu passer à son labo ce matin pour lui dire bonjour et il m'a fichu à la porte , en hurlant que le café d'aujourd'hui était infect . »

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire .

« -Le café pour Mackay , c'est sacré . »

« -Je vois , dit Kira . Avez vous une mission sur une autre planète de prévue aujourd'hui ? »

« -Oui , répondit Teyla. Une planète remplie de singe à six pattes est au programme . »

« -Elle n'est pas habitée par des humains ? » demanda la jeune hybride .

« -Non , répondit John . Il n'y a pas toujours des planètes intéressantes à visiter et elle ne sont pas toutes habitée . Alors , on se contente de ça , histoire de pouvoir sortir un peu . »

Kira se mordit la lèvre . Atlantis était fantastique , mais elle en avait assez de resté entre quatre murs. Si elle pouvait sortit … au moins une fois … et puis aujourd'hui était un jour spécial ...

« -Je pourrais venir ? » tente-t-elle .

John et Teyla la dévisagèrent . Elle n'avait jamais fait une demande de se genre , préférant rester avec sa mère . Mais il est vrai que la vieille femme n'était plus là …

« -Je doute que ça soit une bonne idée , déclara le militaire . Vous n'avez pas l'expérience sur le terrain . »

« -John , dit Teyla . Elle sait se débrouiller et puis cette planète n'est pas considérer comme dangereuse ... »

« -Je sais , mais ... » commença Sheppard .

« -S'il vous plait , implora la jeune hybride … Pour mon anniversaire ... »

« -C'est votre anniversaire ? » demandèrent en cœur ses deux amis.

« Oui , répondit-elle fièrement . J'ai 21 ans aujourd'hui . »

« -Eh bien … Bon anniversaire ! » dit John .

« -Merci . Alors vous voulez bien m'emmenez maintenant ? »

L'américain lui lança un regard soupçonneux .

« -C'est vraiment votre anniversaire … ou vous essayez de me convaincre par tout les moyens ? »

« -C'est _vraiment _mon anniversaire ! S'indigna-t-elle . Comme si j'irais inventé une chose pareille pour pouvoir sortir ! J'en ai assez de restez enfermée et de supporter les crises de Mackay... »

Elle paraissait presque vexée . John céda :

« -Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire . D'après ce que vous nous avez dit sur Rodney , il ne sera surement pas en _état _de nous accompagné, vous pourriez peut être le remplacer … mais je ne promet rien ! »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant , et ils finirent leur déjeuner entre deux plaisanteries .

John demanda la permission au colonel Carter d'emmener la jeune femme . Elle accepta , consciente que Kira avait besoin de se changer les idées . Sam était d'ailleurs au bord de la crise de nerfs , Rodney ayant décider d'enquiquiner tout le monde avec son histoire de café infect . On prêta à Kira un gilet pare balles et quelques autres équipements . La planète n'était pas dangereuse mais John préférait rester prudent .

Une demi heure plus tard ,ils étaient dans la salle d'embarquement , prêt à partir . Ronon se tenait le plus loin possible de Kira . Bien qu'il avait fini par admettre qu'elle était bien différente des wraiths , il préférait garder ses distances tout de même . Mais alors que Chuck composait l'adresse de la planète , un hurlement l'interrompit :

« -STOOOOP !!!!! »

Rodney arrivait en courant , les cheveux en bataille , le teint rouge et les yeux exorbités . Il avait l'air d'un drogué en manque , totalement alarmé . Le colonel Carter descendit le rejoindre , exaspérée :

« -Mackay ?! Que se passe-t-il encore ?! Il n'y a aucune plantation de café sur cette planète !! »

« -C'est pas … pour le café. » dit Rodney en reprenant son souffle .

Sam , John , Teyla , Ronon et Kira étaient autour de lui à présent , curieux de savoir se qui mettait le scientifique dans un tel état .

Il leur montra l'écran d son ordinateur portable . Il représentait une vue du dessus de la cité et , au centre , un énorme point rouge clignotait . Kira ne put s'empêcher de penser à son rêve . Elle ne l'avait raconté à personne .

« -C'est quoi ce point ? » demanda Ronon .

« -C'est un gros , très gros problème . »répondit le canadien .

« -Soyez plus clair Mackay , dit Sam . Ma parole vous ressemblez à un drogué . La prochaine fois , je verserai du jus de citron dans votre café , ça réglerai pas mal de problème ... »

« -Vous le regretteriez ,répondit Rodney . Et avouez le , vous êtes trop folle de moi pour faire une telle chose (Sam leva les yeux au ciel) . Mais revenons à nos moutons : ce point , c'est un signal . »

« -Un signal de détresse lancé par la cité ? Demanda John . Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? »

« -Non , c'est plutôt une espèce de traceur … et c'est d'origine wraith . » dit l'astrophysicien , en prenant son air le plus alarmiste possible .

Ronon jeta un regard soupçonneux sur Kira , laquelle répondit par un « regard qui tue » , apparemment peut satisfaite d'être ainsi soupçonné à tort .

« -On sait d'où provient le signal ? » demanda Carter .

Il zooma sur le point , passant d'une vue général de la cité à une vue de la salle d'embarquement. Un petit groupe de six points les désignaient . Le signal semblait provenir de …

« -Kira ?! » s'exclamèrent en cœur Sam , Teyla et John .

« -C'est impossible , protesta l'intéressée . Je ne suis pas une espionne wraith , je vous le jure .

« -On a pas dit ça , dit John , qui voulait dissiper tout malentendu . Quand avez vous découvert ce signal ? »

« -Je l'ai découvert il y a à peine cinq minutes , mais d'après les donnèes , il est actif depuis une semaine .

« -Depuis la mort de Nolla donc … « murmura Teyla .

« -Ce signal a apparemment été conçu pour être découvert bien apprès sa mise en route . » dit Rodney .

« -Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » demanda le satédien .

Il montra une autre image sur son écran . Cette fois la planète avait la taille d'un petit pois et deux gros point lumineux dans l'espace semblaient s'en approcher?

« -Ce sont les deux vaisseaux ruches qui s'approchent de la cité qui me font dire sa , répondit le scientifique . D'après mes calculs , si ils continuent à cette vitesse , il seront là dans moins de deux semaines . »

**Voilà , ce chapitre confirme ce que beaucoup avaient devinés : deux vaisseaux ruches vont bientôt arrivés . Mais les vaisseaux ruches de qui ?**

**En tout cas merci bien pour vos reviews , sa fait bien plaisir de voir que cette fics vous interresse ^^**

**a bientôt :)**


	15. Chapitre 15 une balise &un esprit wraith

« -Ce sont les deux vaisseaux ruches qui s'approchent de la cité qui me font dire ça . D'après mes calculs , si ils continuent à cette vitesse , ils seront là dans moins d'une semaine . »

Il s'observèrent tous en silence , réfléchissants à ce que la venue de ces deux vaisseaux pouvait impliquer. Sam finit par rompre ce silence :

« -Colonel Sheppard , j'ai bien peur que votre expédition ne doive être reportée . Teyla , accompagnez Kira à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait . Expliquez la situation au docteur Beckett et dites lui de l'examiner . Je veux savoir quand , comment et pourquoi cette balise à été installée . »

Elle retourna dans son bureau, soucieuse . Rodney retourna à son labo suivre la progression des ruches et percer le mystère du signal , en marmonnant qu'un café au citron était un véritable sacrilège .John et Ronon décidèrent de s'entrainer un peu au gymnase , la sortie étant annulée . Teyla e Kira se rendirent à l'infirmerie . En chemin , la jeune hybride murmura :

« -Je ne suis pas là pour guider les wraiths jusqu'à Atlantis ... »

« -Je n'ai jamais pensé cela , dit Teyla . Vous ignoriez avoir cette balise dans le corps avant ? »

« -Bien sur que je l'ignorais , répondit la jeune femme . Mais ça explique bien des choses ... »

« -Comment ça ? Quelles choses ? »

« -Eh bien … Le soir où ma mère est morte ,j'ai fait un drôle de rêve : je déambulais dans des couloirs sombres , les murs étaient recouverts d'une peau visqueuse . Je suis arrivée jusqu'à un panneau de contrôle qui montrait une planète et un point rouge . Et le point rouge , c'était Atlantis . »

« -C'est un vaisseau ruche que vous avez vue , dit l'athosienne . Surement un de ceux qui arrivent . Avez vous parlez de cette … vision à quelqu'un ? »

« -Non . Vous êtes la première ... »

« -Peut être devriez vous en parler au docteur Beckett ... »

Quand elles arrivèrent à la porte de l'infirmerie , Carson courut à leur rencontre .

« -Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il . On m'a dit que des vaisseaux ruches arrivaient droit sur la cité ... »

« -C'est exact docteur , dit Teyla . Et il semblerait que se soit une sorte de balise située dans le corps de Kira qui les aient attirés . Le colonel Carter aimerait que vous l'analysiez pour trouver cette appareil . »

« -Bien sûr . Venez . »

Carson entraina Kira jusqu'à un scanner et scanna son corps tout entier , en affinant ses recherches pour trouver la balise.

« -C'est incroyable! Dit-il . Cet appareil fonctionne un peu comme le traceur que portait Ronon , mais celui ci n'est pas plus gros qu'une nanite . Je comprend mieux pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu lors des précédents examens , lorsqu'il est inactif , il est totalement indétectable . »

« -Vous pourriez le retirer ? » demanda Teyla .

« -J'en doute dort , avoua le médecin . Ce truc est au beau milieu de son omoplate . »

« -Vous voulez dire … _dans _son os ? » s'étonna l'athosienne .

« -En plein milieu de l'os oui , dit Carson . Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible , mais je ne me risquerais pas à tenter une opération ... »

Kira était sous le choc . Comment diable cet appareil s'était retrouvé au milieu de son épaule , coincé dans son os ?

« -Je m'en vais en informer le colonel Carter . » déclara Teyla .

Quand Teyla fut partie , Kira se redressa et posa enfin la question qui la taraudait :

« -Carson … Es-ce que cette … balise me relit à la ruche … d'une certaine manière ? »

« -Je ne pense pas , répondit le médecin . Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Racontez moi ... »

Il s 'assit à coté d'elle . La jeune femme hésita avant de répondre :

« -J'ai souvent rêvé d'une ruche . Ca m'est arrivé il y a une semaine . J'ai vu un panneau qui indiquait un point rouge sur Atlantis , comme une balise . Et quand j'y réfléchie ,j'ai déjà rêvé de cette ruche , étant petite . Je me suis souvent vue dans ces couloirs ... »

Carson réfléchit un instant .

« -Je pense que ça a plutôt un lien avec vos origines . Les wraiths ont créés un réseau mental impressionnant . Ils sont capable de « discuter par la pensée » à condition d'être dans le même système solaire . Teyla , par exemple , qui à le d'ADN wraith dû aux expériences faites sur ses ancêtres , est aussi capable , en se concentrant , de pénétrer dans ce réseau et de trouver une information dans la pensée d'un wraith . Pour vous , ce doit être plus instinctif , mais le fait que vous ayez grandie parmi des humains ne rend pas ce phénomène automatique . Peut être même est -il complétement inconscient ... »

« -C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Kira , qui craignait tout d'un coup de se transformer en wraith pour de bon .

« -C'est-à-dire que vous vous connectez à ce réseau durant votre sommeil . Si c'est toujours la même ruche que vous voyiez , peut être avez vous un lien particulier avec celle ci ... »

« -Vous voulez dire … que cette ruche … serait celle de mon père ? » demanda la jeune hybride , une lueur d'espoir dans le regard .

« -Je ne suis sûr de rien , avoua le médecin . Mais c'est une hypothèse à ne pas écarter . »

« -Il est le seul wraith que j'ai jamais vu . Qui d'autre que lui aurait put me mettre cette balise ? Dit la jeune femme , toute excitée . Il faut prévenir John et le colonel Carter , ils ne doivent pas abattre ces vaisseaux ! «

Elle se leva précipitamment mais Carson la retint pas le bras .

« -Pas si vite ,jeune fille ! Dit-il . Ils ont surement déjà pensés à cette idée et attendrons avant d'abattre ces ruches . Et puis je voulais vous voir pour vous donner quelque chose ... »

Il partit chercher quelque chose dans son bureau et revint , une minute plus tard , avec un petit dans les mains .

« -Tenez . Ce n'est pas grand chose . Je l'ai acheté tout à l'heure à un athosien venu pour sa jambe cassé . Bon anniversaire ! »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur , ne se souvenant pas lui en avoir parler . Il lui fit un clin d'œil .

« -C'est le colonel Sheppard qui me l'a dit . »

Elle déballa le paquet . Il contenait un collier . Le tour de cou était fait avec une lanière de cuir et il était serti d'une seule pierre simple , ronde et polie , de couleur bleue . Elle le trouva magnifique . Elle sauta au cou du médecin et lui plaqua une bise sur chaque joue .

« -Merci Carson. » murmura-t-elle .

Il l'aida à mettre le collier et après l'avoir encore remercié , elle se rendit au gymnase . Teyla lui avait promis un cour de combat . Elle était heureuse .Elle avait complétement oubliée ce petit bout de métal coincé dans son épaule . Tous les vaisseaux ruches de la galaxie pouvait bien débarqués , elle avait un nouveau foyer , une nouvelle famille , de nouveaux amis et rien de pourrait changer ça .

**Arg non ne me frappez pas !!!! Je me doute bien de ce que vous vous dites « Elle nous fait des chapitres pour rien , elle retarde les retrouvailles !! »**

**Ben oui c'est vrai mais au prochain chapitre promis promis . J'arrive pas à faire plus rapide désolé .**

**Mais avec les vacances j'ai tout le temps pour continuer cette fic ( mais pas de temps pour mon DM de chimie , étrange n'est-ce pas ? XD)**

**a bientôt :)**


	16. Chapitre 16 Retrouvailles

Pendant les deux semaines suivantes , toute la cité vaqua à ses occupations habituelles , mais restant toujours dans la crainte de voir arrivés ces deux vaisseaux ruches . Carter avait interdit à Kira de quitter Atlantis , de peur que les wraiths n'attaquent il ils voyaient le signal disparaître . Teyla avait vite compris que la jeune femme s'ennuyait beaucoup .Elle lui donnait donc régulièrement des cours de combat , à main nues ou avec des sabres de bambou , pour l'occuper . Kira s'était révélée une élève douée , étant plus endurante qu'un être humain normal. John avait même voulu « s'assurer » des progrès de la jeune hybride . Résultat , il s'était retrouvé les fesses sur le tapis et le dos en compote en moins d'une minute . Kira passait aussi beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie avec Carson . Elle l'aidait à ranger son matériel et à classer ses dossiers , et le médecin s'amusait parfois à l'appeler « son assistante ». Et une fois les deux semaines passées :

« -Le colonel Sheppard , Teyla , Ronon et Kira sont attendus en salle de contrôle !! »

Samantha et Rodney les y attendaient.

« -Que se passe-t-il Rodney ? » demanda John , même si il savait déjà la réponse .

Le scientifique leur désigna un écran . On y voyait la planète d'Atlantis , et les deux vaisseaux ruches étaient très près .

« -Ils se sont mis en orbite il y a une demi-heure , explique Rodney . Mais pour le moment , ils n'ont pas broncher . Pas de message , rien ... »

« -Dois-je aller au fauteuil des anciens ? » demanda Sheppard à Carter .

« -Non ,pas encore , répondit-elle . Je voudrais attendre un peu . Si c'est Kira qu'ils suivent , il doit y avoir une raison ... »

« -Docteur Mckay !! On reçoit une transmission . Ca vient d'un des vaisseaux ruches ... » dit Chuck .

« -Il y a de l'image ? » de manda le canadien .

« -Non , juste du son . Je vous passe ça ... »

_« -S'il vous plait , ne tirez pas . Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal . Je sais qu'il s'agit d'Atlantis mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça . Je sais que Kira est ici et j'aimerais la voir . Je demande la permission de venir avec une navette . Répondez s'il vous plait ... »_

Le cœur de Kirafit un bon dans sa poitrine . Cette voix , elle la reconnaitrais entre mille …

« -C'est mon père ! S'écria-t-elle . J'en suis certaine ! S'il vous plait , laissez le venir ... »

« -Kira ! On ne peut pas faire entrer un wraith ici comme ça! « répondit Rodney .

« -Ben … On l'a bien fait pour Todd ... » dit John .

« -C'était différent . »répondit le scientifique .

« -Todd ? Qui c'est celui la ? » demanda Kira.

« -On vous expliquera plus tard , répondit Rodney . Et puis c'est au colonel Carter de décider … Sam ? »

Carter était perdue dans ses pensées , réfléchissant à ce que ce wraith serait prés à faire pour récupérer sa fille .

« -Oh … euh … Répondez lui , dit-elle . Dites lui que nous n'attaquerons pas si il en fait autant , et qu'il nous faut réfléchir avant d'autoriser sa venue ici . »

Rodney transmit le message et Sam amena le reste de l'équipe en salle de briefing . « -J'aimerais avoir votre avis ... » dit-elle .

« -On abat ces deux vaisseaux et on va déjeuner. » dit Ronon , catégorique .

Kira le fusilla du regard . S'il osait faire quoi que ce soit ...

« -On a déjà accueillis des wraiths ici ... »commença Sheppard .

« -Et ça s'est mal terminé! Le coupa Rodney . Souvenez vous de Michael et de sa reine ... »

Kira ouvrit des yeux ronds . Elle savait que Rodney ne portait pas les wraiths dans son cœur , comme tout le monde sur cette cité , mais c'est de son père dont on parlait !

« -Et moi je crois qu'on devrais le laisser venir ! S'écria-t-elle . Il vous a dit qu'il ne vous attaquerait pas ! »

« -Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si il a dit la vérité , répliqua Sam . Kira , dans cette histoire , vous êtes la moins objective . Il s'agit de votre père ... »

La jeune hybride , vexée , crispa la mâchoire et quitta la pièce . Elle alla s'asseoir sur une des marches du grand escalier qui menait à la porte des étoiles .

Une demi-heure plus tard , elle sentit John s'asseoir à coté d'elle .

« -J'imagine que Ronon et Rodney ont tout fait pour dissuader le colonel Carter de laisser mon père venir ... » dit-elle sans même lever la tête .

« -Oui , répondit le militaire . Mais elle a préférée m'écouter moi plutôt que Rodney . Elle vient d'envoyer un message a votre père . Il va bientôt arriver ... »

Cette fois ci , elle leva le visage vers John et vit le grand sourire qui lui traversait la figure . Elle se jeta à son cou.

« -Merci John. » lui murmura-t-elle.

Une heure après ,une navette wraith se posa sur Atlantis . Les habitants de la cité étaient anxieux et les militaires plus alertes que d'habitude .

Puis deux wraiths firent irruption dans la salle d'embarquement ,accompagnés d'une demi-douzaine de marines .

L'un d'eux , qui semblait être le second , était assez petit et plutôt sec. De long cheveux blancs lui tombaient jusqu'au reins et il avait un tatouage sur la tempe droite … Mais c'est le plus grand qui retenait plus l'attention des atlantes .

Il était vieux , encore plus vieux que Todd pensa John . Il avait une stature plutôt impressionnante et une assez belle musculature semblait se dessiner sous son long manteau noir . Il était coiffé de dreadlocks blanches et portait une petite barbichette . La profondeur de son regard , du même jaune que celui de Kira , reflétait à la fois l'expérience venue avec l'age et la tristesse qu'il avait enduré ces dernières années.

Indubitablement , il s'agissait de ce père dont on avait tant entendu parler . Et en effet , c'est dans ses bras que Kira partit se blottir . Et tout le monde dans la salle ne put s'empêcher de trouver plutôt inhabituelle la vision qui se déroulait sous leur yeux . Il faut dire que ,malgré les innombrables péripéties qui se sont dérouler sur Atlantis , ils se seraient attendus a tout voir _sauf _un vieux wraith serrant sa fille avec affection …

Le colonel Carter finit pas prendre la parole .

« -Bienvenue sur Atlantis .. » dit-elle , ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire qui soit de circonstance.

« -Je vous remercie , répondit le wraith. Je suis soulagé que vous ayez pu accéder à ma requête … J'attendais ce moment depuis plus de vingt années ... »

« -Euh … Je croyais que vous vous étiez vus , il y a six ans environ … » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sheppard .

« -C'est exact , répondit-il . Mais notre rencontre n'avait même pas durer une heure ... »

« -Une heure au cours de laquelle vous avez put lui implanter un traceur ? » dit Carson , qui n'avait pas apprécié que l'on traite sa nouvelle amie comme un gibier à suivre .

Le vieux wraith hocha la tête .

« -Je crois qu'il y beaucoup de questions que méritent des réponses ... »déclara-t-il.

**Et voilà ! Le père de Kira est enfin arrivé , depuis le temps qu'il me crier dessus pour que je le sorte de sa ruche ^^**

**Bon j'ai bien peur que le prochain chapitre ne soit surtout constitué de blabla , genre pourquoi le père de Kira lui a implanté un traceur et je ne sais quelle autre détail XD **

**Et oui , on ne peut pas faire exploser une bombe ou envoyer une attaque de wraith à tout les chapitres ^^**

**Mais j'avoue que j'ai parfois l'impression de m'être attaquée à un trop gros morceau avec cette fic , je sens qu'elle va être très longue ….**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews **

**a bientôt :)**


	17. Chapitre 17 Décision

**Et voilà voilà , du blabla comme je l'avais promis !! ^^**

**Il se passe pas grand chose mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même , il y aura surtout quelque réponse pour se qui est de la balise etc …**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le colonel Carter invita le père de Kira et son second à la suivre en salle de réunion . Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la salle , Kira restant à coté de son père .

« -Tu sais , dit-elle avec difficulté . Maman ...elle est ... »

« -Je sais , Kira . Je sais «. » murmura le wraith .

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur . Comment aurait-il put le savoir ? Peut être a-t-il remarqué son absence?

« -Ta mère et moi étions bien plus liés que tu ne le pense . » avoua-t-il avec un sourire .

Ils finirent par s'installer . Deux marines étaient restés , juste derrière les deux wraiths . Kira prit place entre son père et Carson .

« -Eh bien … Je crois que nous avons pas mal de chose à dire ... » commença Sam .

« -J'imagine que vous désirez savoir comment nous avons put arriver jusqu'ici et quelles sont les motivations de mon commandant ... » devina le second .

« -En fait , dit Rodney , on sait ce qui vous a attirés ici : la balise dans l'os de Kira ; Quand aux motivations … Revoir votre fille peut être ? »

« -...Et l'emmener loin d 'ici . » termina le père de Kira.

« -QUOI ?! » s'écrièrent en cœur John , Rodney , Teyla et Carson .

« -Mais … mais … Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener . » balbutia le canadien .

« -Elle a trouvé un foyer et des amis ici. » dit Teyla .

« -J'en suis bien conscient , répondit-il . Mais je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité …. »

Kira en était presque outrée . Elle avait vite appris a se débrouiller seule et à décider pour elle-même . Bien sur , son père lui avait manquer . Mais es-ce que ça lui donnait le droit de venir uniquement pour diriger sa vie et décider où elle devait aller sans même lui demander son avis ?

Elle toussota pour leur faire remarquer sa présence.

« -Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas , je suis toujours là . Et étant donné que j'ai l'air d'être le principal sujet de conversation , peut être que j'aurais mon mot à dire ? »

« -C'est vrai ça, déclara Sheppard . Elle est assez grande pour décider si elle veut vous suivre ou rester . »

« -Elle ne dois pas resté ici . » ronchonna le wraith .

« -Et si elle refusait ? Vous l'emmèneriez de force ? Demanda Carson . Vous êtes resté absent de sa vie pendant des années et vous revenez en espérant qu'elle vous obéisse ? »

Et d'autres protestations de ce genre fusèrent . Kira était émue et ravie de voir que ses amis voulaient qu'elle reste ici . Mais elle perçue aussi l'agacement de son père . Il était venu avec des idées en tête et ne s'était pas attendus à être contredit .

« -Il était prévu que je vienne la rechercher si Nolla mourrait . » dit son père , une pointe d'émotion dans la voix à l'évocation de son ancienne compagne .

« -Comment pouvez vous être au courant ? » demanda Sam . Votre vaisseau était trop loin pour que Kira vous prévienne mentalement . »

« -Nolla et moi étions très liés , expliqua-t-il . La nature de ce lien est très compliqué et trop long a expliquer . Elle 'avait pas non plus les capacités mentales des wraith mais une sorte de lien mental s'est tissé entre nous . Je la sentais vivre et je ressentais la même douleur qu'elle si elle souffrait et c'était la même chose dans l'autre sens . Vous ne pouvait imaginer l'intensité de la douleur que j'ai sentis quand elle est morte . Le lien s'est rompue de manière très brutale ... »

« -Et le signal s'est activé juste après ! » s'écria Rodney .

« -C'est exact. Je devait aller chercher Kira sur sa planète d'origine mais j'avais perçu chez Nolla comme un … (il hésita) changement environnement . J'ai donc activé le traceur par prudence et le signal m'a conduit jusqu'ici ... »

« -Et un traceur dernier cri , fit remarquer l'astrophysicien . Avant son activation , on avait même pas soupçonné son existence . »

« -Cette balise provient de nos laboratoires , indiqua le second . Nous avons fait pas mal d'avancé technologiques , mais nous ne les avons pas partagés avec nos autres frères wraiths ... »

Kira réfléchit un instant .

« -Oui … Je me souvient . A un moment tu m'avais touché l'épaule et j'avais senti une sorte de pincement . » dit-elle à son père .

« -Une aiguille dissimulée dans une bague ,expliqua-t-il . Très discret . Après quoi la balise va se loger elle même dans l'os et on peut l'activer dès qu'on en a envi ... »

« -Tu peux retirer ce truc ou le désactiver complétement j'espère , dit Kira , peu ravie à l'idée de pouvoir être pistée à tout moment .

« -Nous n'en sommes pas sûr mais ce doit être possible . » dit le second .

« -Pas sûr ? » répéta-t-elle .

« -Nous verrons cela une fois sur la ruche . » lui dit son père .

« -Et si je n'avais pas envie d'aller sur cette ruche? Si j'ai envie de rester sur Atlantis ? » dit-elle , exposant pour la première fois l'idée qu'elle puisse rester , devant son père .

Il la regarda , choqué , mais ne sut pas répondre .

« -Et pourquoi tenez vous tant à ce qu'elle parte ? Demanda Sheppard . Atlantis est l'endroit de mieux protégé de la galaxie . Qu'avez vous contre cette cité ? »

Le vieux wraith eut soudain le sentiment d'être démasqué . Il soupira .

« -Même si cet endroit est le mieux _protégé _comme vous dites , il n'en reste pas moins une des cibles principale des wraiths . Et savoir que le seul hybride ayant existé avant Kira s'est fait exécuté ici ne me laisse pas enclin à laisser ma fille ici ... » avoua-t-il a contrecœur.

« -Il y en a eu d'autres ? » s'exclamèrent toutes les autres personnes présentes .

« -Oui , un jeune homme . Il a été conçu durant la guerre qui a opposé les lantiens et les wraiths , il y a 10000 ans .Ses parents étaient un scientifique wraith et une militaire lantienne . Quand les autres lantiens l'ont découvert , ils l'ont jugés comme une abomination et l'ont fait tuer . La mère a également été exécuté et le wraith a été assassiné par sa reine . Je le sais , j'y était ... »

« -les Anciens eux-mêmes ont refusés l'existence de tel hybride ? » demanda Carson .

« -Peut être n'étaient-t-ils pas aussi sages que vous le pensiez ... » dit le second .

Kira en était restée bouché bée . Elle n'était donc pas la première . Il y en avait eu un autre !

« -Je connais une planète tout aussi bien protégé où Kira pourrait aller à moins qu'elle ne reste sur le vaisseau ... » dit le commandant wraith , qui n'en démordait pas .

« -Vous savez , dit John . Il y a pas mal de paperasse à faire avant de laisser partir quelqu'un . »

« -Euh … je croyais que ... » commença Ronon .

Il ne finit pas sa phrase , interrompue par un violent coup de coude de Teyla . Il n'y avait pas de paperasse , John voulait juste gagner un peu de temps .

« -Et c'est à Kira de décider pour elle ... » conclu Sam .

Le wraith comprit qu'un autre argument ne servirait à rien . Il ne voulaient pas que sa fille quitte la cité lantienne , bien qu'ils accepterait sa décision si elle partait. Ce serait donc Kira qui lui faudrait convaincre . Alors qu'ils quittèrent la pièce , il la rattrapa .

« -Kira … Comprend moi .Ca ne me plait pas de te savoir ici ... »

« -Non je ne te comprend pas , répliqua-t-elle. Ils ont raison sur un point : cet cité est la mieux protégée . Puisque tu ne semble souhaiter que ma sécurité ... »

Il fut surpris par ce ton si sec .

« -Je ne souhaite pas _uniquement _que tu sois en sécurité ... »

« -Comme l'a dit Carson , tu reviens après des années d'absence pour que je me plie à tes exigences ... »

« -Tu ne partiras donc pas ? » demanda son père , déçu .

« -Je ne sais pas . Je vais y réfléchir . »

Kira retourna à ses quartiers , devenu avec l'infirmerie son nouveau refuge en cas de contrariété .Elle observa le départ de son père et de son second depuis sa fenêtre . Elle s'allongea sur le lit et soupira . La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi décider.

Elle se plaisait énormément à Atlantis . Elle était devenue amis avec des tas de gens . Et partir de cette manière lui faisait penser à une trahison . Et en même temps c'est son père , la seule famille qu lui restait , qu'elle risquait d'abandonner .

« -Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit toujours si compliqué ? » marmonna-t-elle .

Elle avait une lourde décision à prendre . Choisir entre ses amis et sa famille n'était pas un mince affaire … Et demander conseil ne lui servirait à rien , elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse objective . Ceux d'Atlantis lui dirait de rester et son père lui dirait de partir . Toutes ces histoires lui embrouillait le cerveau et la fatiguait . Elle cala sa tête dans l'oreiller et s'endormit presque aussitôt .

« -Rien ne presse . Mon père ne s'en ira pas de sitôt . » pensa-t-elle .

**Alala , problème en vue pour Kira (encore XD)**

**Et vous, vous préféreriez quoi ? Qu'elle reste sur Atlantis ? Ou qu'elle rejoigne son père sur la ruche ? ^^**

**Bon ,en tout cas, heureusement qu'elle a le sommeil facile XD**

**Merci pour vos reviews , j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours .**

**A bientôt :)**


	18. Chapitre 18 Petit déjeuner

C'est une voix venue de nulle part qui tira Kira de son sommeil .

« -Kira … Kira ? Allez réveille toi ! »

« -Hum ...Encore cinq minutes ... » marmonna-t-elle en renfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller .

« -KIRA !!! »

Elle se redressa en sursaut mais ne vit personne dans la pièce .

« -Ah enfin ... » fit la voix .

« -Euh … Papa ? » demanda-t-elle , reconnaissant enfin la voix .

« -Tu a le sommeil encore plus lourd que ta mère … Je voulais m'assurer que tu sois bien reliée au réseau mental des wraiths … Tu l'es , mais j'ai eu du mal à te trouver . »

Kira était exaspérée .

« -Et tu me réveille aussi tôt pour ça ? »

« -Aussi tôt ? »

La jeune femme eut un doute et jeta un regard par la fenêtre . La matinée était déjà bien avancée. Elle alla ( ou plutôt se traina ) jusqu'à la salle de bain , prit une douche et s'habilla . Elle descendit au mess , son estomac commençant déjà à lui réclamer les viennoiseries de la cafétéria . Sur le chemin, son père lui dit :

« -C'est donc à ça que ressemble Atlantis ... »

« -Et c'est donc à ça que ressemble un vaisseau ruche . » répondit-elle avec sarcasme .

Pendant qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs , elle avait sans cesse des flashs lui montrant les couloirs de la ruche ,les salles de contrôle , les quartiers des officiers … Toutes ces images lui donnaient le vertige et elle dut s'appuyer à un mur .

« -Arrête ça! » gémit-elle mentalement .

« -Tu finiras par t'y habituer ,tout est une question de concentration . Mais si tu préfère que je te laisse un moment ... »

Les flashs et la présence de son père disparurent . Elle se sentit à nouveau libre de ses mouvements et reprit son équilibre .

Lorsqu'elle arriva au mess , ses amis était déjà attablés . Elle partit chercher son petit déjeuner et les rejoignit .

« -Tiens , John n'est pas là ? » s'étonna-t-elle en s'asseyant .

« -Non , répondit Teyla . C'est notre journée de repos aujourd'hui, il a dit vouloir en profité et … Je crois qu'il avait un peu peur de vous croiser ici … en fait . »

« -Pourquoi ? « demanda-t-elle .

« -C'est plutôt évident , dit Carson . Il est persuadé que vous allez partir ... »

Le regard de Kira se fit fuyant .

« -Je n'ai … pas encore décider ... »

Teyla et Carson acquiescèrent d'un air compatissant .

« -Ce n'est pas une décision facile a prendre. » lui dit le médecin .

« -Hey ! S'écria Rodney . La cuisinière m'avait dit qu'il y avait plus de croissant! Pourquoi elle en a cinq ?! »

Il considéra un moment sa pile de viennoiserie . Il avait le double de la ration normale mais la pile de Kira dépassait de loin la sienne .

« -Le cuisinière m'a à la bonne . » lui confia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil .

Pendant qu'elle attaquait un petit pain , le scientifique glissa discrètement la main vers un croissant. Mais la jeune hybride fut plus rapide et tapa sur cette main voleuse .

« -Bas les pattes ! Teyla m'a appris des prises athosiennes à vous plier en six ! Dit-elle en prenant un air mi-féroce mi-amusée .

Alors que Teyla et Carson se retenait de rire en voyant le visage de Rodney , ce dernier recula .

« -Teyla ! Arrêtez d'en faire votre Xena la guerrière remplaçante ! »

C'est à ce moment que John arriva, club de golf à la main . Il s'appuya sur la table et pointa son doigt sur Rodney .

« -Joe !! »s'écria-t-il .

« -Hein ?! Quoi Joe ? Moi c'est Rodney . » répondit le canadien .

« -Je sais, répondit-il avec impatience. Je parlais de père de Kira ! Vous savez , on avait parler de lui donner un nom à lui aussi ... »

« -Ah oui . Moi je l'aurais pas appeler comme ça ... »

« -Vous auriez dit quoi ? » demanda le militaire .

« -Un truc genre ... » commença Rodney .

« -Non , je veux pas le savoir , l'interrompit Sheppard. Vous êtes nul pour trouver noms . »

« -Vous n'êtes pas mieux ,protesta l'astrophysicien . Joe . C'est totalement débile ... »

« -Mais non . J'aurai adoré m'appeler comme ça (*). Ce sera Joe un point c'est tout . »

Kira regardait les deux hommes tour à tour , pas certaine d'avoir tout compris .

« -Euh … fit-elle . Pourquoi appelez vous mon père Joe ? »

John se rendit compte de la présence de la jeune femme et son air changeant brusquement .

« -Bon euh … je vous laisse . Je suis occupé . » déclara-t-il en désignant son club de golf .

Et il partit précipitamment . La jeune hybride avala son dernier petit pain en quatrième vitesse ( allez savoir comment elle à fait pour manger son giga petit déj en si peu de temps …) et courut le rejoindre le militaire .

« -John ! John attendez ! »

Il sembla se tourner vers elle à contrecœur .

« -Qu' y-a-t-il ? »

« -C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça , dit-elle . Vous semblait m'éviter . D'habitude , vous auriez été la première personne que j'aurais vu en sortant , et là vous partez quand vous vous rendez compte que je suis là ! »

« -Je sais mais ... » essaya-t-il de répondre d'un air confus .

« -Mais quoi ? »

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le regarda droit dans les yeux .

« -John , j'ai bien compris hier que vous voulait que je reste ici , pas besoin de s'incruster dans votre tête comme un wraith pour le deviner . Mais la décision de partir ou non ,c'est à moi de la prendre . J'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout qui choisir , entre ma famille et mes amis . Mais John , si jamais je partais , je serais triste de le faire en sachant que vous désapprouvé cette décision... »

Il compris alors les difficultés de la jeune femme à choisir entre Atlantis et son père .

« -Je comprend, dit-il . Pardonnez moi, j'ai été idiot et égoïste de réagir comme ça . »

Elle lui sourit , puis avisa le club de golf qu'il tenait à la main .

« -Qu'es ce que c'est ? Un arme comme les sabres de bambou ? Teyla ne m'a pas appris à me battre avec ça ... »

« -Ce n'est pas une arme , lui répondit-il en la prenant pas les épaules et en l'entrainant dans les couloirs . Ca sert à jouer à un sport très connu sur ma planète : le golf . Venez , je vais vous apprendre ... »

* * *

**(*) en même temps ça s'est réalisé , puisqu'il s'appelle Joe Flanigan . ^^ Merci pf59 , je sais je suis nulle pour trouver des noms hihi .**

**Bon celui la était un petit intermède , histoire de me réveiller , je vous avoue que le chapitre précédent m'a ennuyé , je l'aime pas du tout XD**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu , promis on saura si Kira reste ou part au prochain chapitre ( peut être ) **

**A bientôt :)**


	19. Chapitre 19 Départ

Le lendemain , personne ne vit Kira . Ni au mess , ni à l'infirmerie , ni à la salle d'entrainement … Carson l'avait cherché dans tout les endroits où elle allait habituellement . Et il avait beau demander à tout le monde , personne ne l'avait croisé .

En fait , la jeune femme avait veillée à ce que personne ne la trouve . Elle s'était réfugiée sur le plus haut balcon de l'une des tours les moins fréquentés de la cité.

Elle s'était dit que ça ne servirait à rien de rester là en affirmant qu'elle réfléchissait .Cette fois-ci elle réfléchirait vraiment et donnerait une réponse dès aujourd'hui .

Elle pesait sanas cesse le pour et le contre . D'un coté , elle adorait Atlantis et ses habitants et d'un autre , en restant , elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de partir. Elle sentait que le colonel Carter ne la laisserait pas intégrer une équipe d'exploration . Elle adorait son père même si elle ne le connaissait pas plus que ça et l'idée de traverser la galaxie dans une ruche la séduisait . Mais se faire séquestrer à bord pour sa « protection » et voir des wraiths partout , ça , par contre , c'était moins séduisant …

Et elle resta ainsi , pendant plusieurs heures , assise sur une marche , à réfléchir et à décider …

« -Ah ! Vous étiez là ?! » dit une voix dans son dos .

Elle sursauta et se retourna . Il s'agissait de Carson .

« -Oh … fit-elle . Vous avez fini par me trouver ... »

« -Je vous ai cherchée toute la journée alors , oui , j'allais bien finir par vous trouver ! »

La jeune hybride soupira et redirigea son regard vers l'horizon .

« -En fait , j'ai triché . J'ai demandé à Chuck de vous localiser depuis la salle de contrôle » dit le médecin , espérant lui arracher un sourire .

Mais elle restait immobile , perdue dans ses pensées . Carson s'assit à coté d'elle .

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il .

« -Je … réfléchissais . »

« -Vous avez décidée ...pour votre père ? »

Elle soupira .

« -Oui... »

Carson n'osa même pas lui demander , alors elle prit les devants .

« -Je pars … dès demain . »

Un peu plus tard , John , Teyla et Rodney vinrent voir Kira dans ses quartiers . Elle leur annonça la nouvelle .

« -Quoi ?! Vous partez ?! » s'écria John , consterné .

« -Je n'ai pas envie de vivre à vos crochet ici . Atlantis à des tas de problèmes à gérer et … j'ai parfois peu d'être de trop ... »

« -Vous êtes loin d'être de trop ,protesta Rodney . On vous a recueilli ici après les problèmes avec votre village parce qu'on avait envie que vous veniez . Et on abandonne jamais l'un des nôtres . Vous pouvez pas quitter Atlantis comme ça . Des tas de gens sur cette cite n'ont pas envi de vous voir partir ! »

Kira regarda ses amis un à un . Elle non plus n'avait pas envie de les quitter mais …

« -J'ai pris ma décision , conclut-elle, ne voulant plus argumenter . Depuis toute petite , j'espérais retrouver mon père alors je ne vais pas laisser passer cette occasion ... »

« -Ce choix n'appartient qu'à vous , dit Teyla en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme . Personne n'a le droit de le contester . Si vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que vous partiez ... »

Kira sourit tristement.

« -Et euh … Vous partez quand ? » demanda Sheppard .

« -Demain . »

Le lendemain, ils se trouvaient tous sur une des digues de la cité , devant la navette wraith . John , Rodney , Teyla , Carson , Sam , quelque autres personnes avec qui elle avait sympathisé et même Ronon étaient venus lui dire au revoir . Le père de Kira et son second l'attendaient près de la navette . Carson était à deux doigts de pleurer .

« -Ne vous en faites pas Carson , dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras . Je viendrais vous voir c'est promis . »

« -Je l'espère , répondit le médecin . Prenez soin de vous . »

« -Vous avez même _intérêt _à venir nous voir » , dit John_ ._

« -Vous allez nous manquer Kira » , dit l'athosienne .

Elle les serra tous contre elle , triste malgré tout de devoir les quitter . Arrivée à Ronon elle hésita , sachant qu'il ne la portait pas vraiment dans son cœur . Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme , il sourit puis lui donna une petite tape maladroite sut l'épaule .

« -Vous inquiétez pas , dit-il . J'ai fini de vous considérez comme un vrai wraith et … ça va faire bizarre à pas mal de monde de plus vous voir ici . »

« -Merci Ronon . »

Ne voulant pas allonger ces séparations , de peur de changer d'avis , elle monta dans la navette . Une fois arrivée à bon port , les deux vaisseaux entrèrent en hyperespace .

**NOON ! Ne m'en veuillez paaas !! Elle va les revoir ,c'est promiis ! Aie , ouille non non pas taper !!**

**Bon sérieusement, oui c'est nul pour Atlantis , elle s'en va , mais on les reverra . Mais pour quelle raison ? Héhé (« moi je sais ! Moi je sais! » « tais toi Kira , raconte pas ! » « mais je saieuuh ! » « On sais que tu sais ! C'est normal tu sors de ma tête ! Mais raconte pas ! » )**

**Bon voilà , je trouve aussi ce chapitre un peu cours et un peu rapide . Mais le chapitre suivant , c'est à dire son « adaptation » dans la ruche , me semble plus intéressant .**

**J'attends vos réaction avec impatience XD**

**A bientôt :)**


	20. Chapitre 20 Arrivée sur la ruche

Lorsque Kira descendit dans le hangar à dart , elle fut étonnée devant la taille de cette pièce immense . Ce hangar était tellement plus grand que n'importe quelle pièce sur Atlantis ! Dès qu'elle et son père furent sortis , la navette redécolla et sortit , emmenant le second sur l'autre vaisseau .

« -Une de nos bases secrètes à été attaquée , explique le commandant à sa fille . J'ai préféré envoyer le vaisseau ruche pour la défendre . »

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs , une femme enceinte ,d'une trentaine d'année environ , vint à leur rencontre . Elle afficha un grand sourire en voyant Kira .

« -Ah vous étiez là , lui dit le wraith . Justement je vous cherchais ... »

« -Excusez mon retard commandant , on à eu un petit problème … dit la femme .

Kira observa la femme plus en détail . Elle n'était pas très grande . Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une seule tresse lui arrivant en bas du dos .Ses yeux avaient la couleur des feuilles en plein été . Elle portait une longue robe bleu ciel . Elle devait bientôt arriver au terme de sa grossesse , son ventre étant déjà bien arrondi . Elle semblait plutôt sympathique .

« -Kira , voici Helana. Elle t'aidera à t'adapter et à te repérer sur la ruche si tu veux . » présenta le commandant .

« -Enchantée de faire votre connaissance madame . » dit Kira .

« -Oh ,appelle moi Helana . Je suis ravie de te voir , depuis le temps qu'on espérait ta venue. »

Kira essaya alors de s'imaginer la réaction de son père et de cette femme si elle était restée sur Atlantis . Elle eut la désagréable impression d'avoir été attendue depuis longtemps .

« -Helana est la compagne de mon second . » lui dit alors son père .

« -La … commença Kira , qui dirigea aussitôt son regard vers le ventre rond le la femme . Mais alors … ce bébé … ?

« -Oui, il sera comme toi . »

Kira ne put s'empêcher de sourire . Son père s'immobilisa soudainement , son regard se perdit .

« -Je doit y aller , dit-il . On a un problème sur la passerelle, ils ne sont pas fichus de garder les systèmes de ce vaisseau en état . Helana , pourriez vous montrer Kira les quartiers qui lui sont attribuée puis la faire venir à la passerelle ? »

« -Bien sur commandant . Viens Kira . »

La jeune hybride suivit la future maman dans les couloirs , si semblable à ceux des rêves qu'elle faisait parfois .

« -Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes sur ce vaisseau ? » finit par demander Kira .

« -Ça va faire six ans . Mais ma ...relation avec le second est assez récente . » répondit Helana .

« -Comment êtes vous arrivée là ? »

« -Je venais d'être sélectionnée par une autre ruche . Ils voulaient faire de moi une adoratrice . Le vaisseau de ton père l'a attaqué , a tué la Reine et enrôlé l'équipage .. »

« -Combien mon père a-t-il de vaisseau ? »

« -Trois . Le troisième vaisseau et à la recherche d'une planète pour s'installer . Passer sa vie en entière sur un vaisseau n'est pas forcement l'idéal ... »

Elles finirent par arriver devant une grande porte , au fond d'un couloir .

« -Voilà c'est là . Ce sont tes quartiers . »

Le système d'ouverture des portes étant le même que sur Atlantis , elle passa la main devant un capteur pour ouvrir la porte . Les deux femmes entrèrent dans une grande pièce vide avec , au fond , un trône .

« -Les appartements de la Reine ? » s'étonna Kira .

« -Oui , ton père à tenu à ce que tu dormes là . Viens , la chambre est derrière . »

En effet , une petite ouverture dans le mur , derrière le trône , donnait sur une chambre spacieuse . A gauche , une grande baie vitrée donnaient sur l'espace et plus particulièrement sur l'espèce de tube bleue qui caractérisait les voyages en hyperespace . En face de cette immense fenêtre se trouvaient une sorte de banc . Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une longue table et deux chaises à chaque extrémités .Au centre de la table , un panier de fruit extraterrestre avait été déposé . Deux portes dans le mur de droite s'ouvraient sur une penderie contenant les habits de l'ancienne reine . Juste à coté , comme sorti du mur , se trouvaient un grand miroir ovale . Et tout au fond , il y avait un grand lit , avec des draps noirs et soyeux . Kira ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant que que celle qui avait vécue là avant avait voulu se servir d'elle comme cobaye .

Helana laissa le temps à Kira de s'habituer à sa nouvelle chambre durant queque minutes , puis observa le vieux chemisier noir de la jeune fille .

« -Tu devrais te changer ... »

Kira observa sa tenue et se tourna vers la trentenaire sans comprendre .

« -Pourquoi ça ? Je ne suis pas mal habillée pourtant ... »

« -C'est vrai , mais il va falloir faire quelque peu attention à l'image qu'on aura de toi . De par ton lien de parenté avec le commandant , tu aura plus d'influence que tu ne le croie ... »

Helana se mit à farfouiller dans la penderie .

« -Voyons … non pas ce genre de robe , on ne va pas la déguiser en reine … quelque chose d'un peu plus … décontracté … il doit bien y avoir ça … dit-elle en réfléchissant à haute voix . Ah voilà ! Tiens essayes ça ... »

Elle tendit à Kira un paquet de vêtement et se dirigea vers la sortie .

« -Quand tu te seras changée , rejoins moi . Nous irons à la passerelle de commande . »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard , Kira était de retour dans les couloirs avec Helana . Elle s'était changée comme le lui avait demandé la future maman . Elle était maintenant vêtue d'une sorte de combinaison de soie mauve avec des bottes en cuir noir et un long gilet sans manches du même cuir , lui arrivant au dessus des genoux . Elle se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise la dedans . Helana remarqua ce malaise et sourit .

« -Ne t'inquiète pas , ça te va très bien . »

« -Et les autres wraiths … Comment croyez-vous qu'ils vont réagir en ma présence ? »

« -Pour ce qui est des gardes tu n'as pas à t'en faire . Ils n'ont aucune personnalité , aucune opinion . Ils sont en grande partie sous le contrôle des autres et surtout de ton père … Quand au reste des officiers … Ils savent qu'ils devront te témoigner beaucoup de respect si ils ne veulent pas d'ennuis mais ce sera surtout à toi de leur montrer que tu mérite ce respect ... »

« -Je vois ... » fit Kira , encore moins rassurée qu'avant .

Elles arrivèrent enfin à la passerelle . Plusieurs wraiths s'affairaient autour de consoles .Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la présence des deux femmes , ils se tournèrent vers elles . Kira se sentit rougir sous ces dizaines de paires d'yeux jaunes . Helana se pencha vers a jeune femme et lui murmura avec un sourire :

« -Je te présente tes nouveaux colocataires . Bienvenue sur la ruche . »

**Franchement ça ne me plait pas de m'arrêter là . Je voulais coller ce chapitre et celui d'après mais ça risquait de faire trop long alors …**

**En plus il se passe rien dans ce chapitre , brrrr que j'aime pas ça ! XD**

**Le « reste de ce chapitre », si je peux l'appeler comme ça ,sera donc pour plus tard …**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à tout de même plu .**

**A bientôt ^^**


	21. Chapitre 21 Une Kira à problème

Kira chercha instinctivement son père . Il s'occupait de la plus grand console au centre . Quand il vit Kira , il la détailla de haut en bas et hocha la tête , satisfait. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui .

« -Alors ? Demanda-t-elle . Il n'y a plus de problème avec le vaisseau ? »

« -Comme tu le sais , nos ruches sont en grande partie organiques et celle_ci commence à se faire vieille ... »

« -Et … c'est dangereux ? »

« -pas pour le moment je pense , mais il va falloir penser à trouver un nouveau vaisseau ou à s'installer sur une planète , répondit le vieux wraith . Viens , on va faire le tour du vaisseau , ça m'embêterais que tu te perde ... »

Pendant qu'elle le suivait à l'extérieur , un autre wraith vint remplacer son commandant à la console et Helana partit .

Kira avançait , troublée . Tout les couloirs se ressemblaient !

« -C'est bien pour ça que te connecter au réseau mental des wraiths te seras utile , lui dit son père. Avoir accès à l'esprit de wraith connaissant le vaisseau par cœur pourrait t'aider ... »

« -Je vois .. » fit Kira .

Elle s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir et ferma les yeux , se concentrant sur son objectif. Le même vertige qu'elle avait eu sur Atlantis la reprit .Elle sentait plusieurs centaines de consciences et de pensées comme si c'était les siennes et comme son père lui avait dit , toutes ces pensées lui donnait accès au plan de la ruche et une foule d'autres informations... Elle se rendit compte qu'elle accédait à tout ça avec une facilité étonnante ! Bien que ce tourbillon de conscience lui paraissait désagréable au début , elle commençait lentement à s'y habituer jusqu'à sentir la conscience d'un wraith qui … se nourrissait … Elle avait toujours été curieuse de savoir comment ça marchait , ce que le wraith ressentait à ce moment … Elle se concentra sur ce wraith en particulier et … une foule de sensations délicieuses s'empara d'elle... C'était comme boire une grande gorgée d'eau fraiche après un marathon ! Elle sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête . Elle entendit au loin dans sa tête l'humain qui hurlait de douleur, et ça ne l'effrayait même pas ! C'était comme si ce cri participait au plaisir que le wraith recevait de sa victime … Sans s'en rendre compte, elle sourit avec béatitude. Quand elle sentit le wraith retirer sa main, elle voulut crier d'indignation . Puis elle sentit une main la toucher et elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux . Son père la fixait , attendant qu'elle lui donne ses impressions.

« -C'est ...bizarre ... » dit elle simplement .

Elle sentit ses joue virer au rouge , honteuse d'avoir pris autant de plaisir à savoir ce que ressentait un wraith quand il se nourrissait . Son père acquiesça et ils reprirent leur route . Ils passèrent devant une grande porte qui donnait accès à une aile entière du vaisseau . Et pourtant le wraith ne semblait pas vouloir s'y arrêter .

« -Et là qu'es ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle .

« -Rien d'important ... » marmonna son père .

« -La réserve de nourriture , n'est ce pas ? » répondit Kira , se rappelant du plan qu'elle avait vue .

« -Oui … et il me semble préférable que tu ne traine pas dans ce coin de la ruche ... »

Kira s'arrêta de marcher .

« -Tu as peur que je ne décide de tous les libérer ? Que je ne les prenne en pitié et que je veule les sauver des vilains wraiths ? Je ne suis pas idiote . Même si je le faisait , Ou-es ce que je les emmènerais ? Et je n'irais pas t'affamer toi et tes officiers ! »

« -Je n'ai pas dit cela .. » dit le wraith , ne comprenant pas la soudaine saute d'humeur de sa fille .

« -Es-ce que ça te dérange le fait que que je me nourrisse comme un humain et non comme un wraith ? »

Le commandant wraith commençait soudain à s'énerver . Il n'en voulait pas à Kira particulièrement , il n'avait juste pas l'habitude que l'on s'oppose à lui. Il s'avança vers elle , jusqu'à avoir son visage à quelque millimètre de sa fille .

« -J'espère qu'à l'avenir , tu n'orras pas l'insolence de me contredire ou de me parler ainsi devants mes hommes ! » lu murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille recula et se sentit submerger par l'agacement de son père . Depuis le temps qu'il dirigeait lui même la ruche , il avait l'habitude de se faire obéir . Et il voulait lui faire comprendre une chose : ses enfantillages d'humaine n'avaient pas leur place ici , elle vivait parmi les wraiths et devait s'intégrer . Mais comment faire quand on à vécue toute sa vie auprès d'êtres humains ?

« -Je … m'excuse ... » dit Kira , qui ne voulait pas plus d'ennui .

Il hocha la tête et se détourna , reprenant sa visite de la ruche . Elle s'empressa de le suivre , observant bien les couloirs , chaque détails , se faisant ses repères …

« -Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai été soulagé de savoir que tu n'as pas à dépendre des humains pour survivre ... » dit doucement le vieux wraith au bout d'un moment .

« -Il m'est arrivée de penser , parfois , que tu ne voulais pas de moi parce que j'étais … trop humaine à ton goût ... » avoua Kira .

« -Tu aurais tort de le penser ... »

Ils continuèrent leur route , puis le wraith fini par la laisser devant sa chambre .

« -Je suis navré de ne pas avoir plus de temps à te consacrer , dit le wraith . Helana ne devrait pas tarder . Elle t'apportera à manger ... »

La jeune hybride acquiesça et attendit donc celle qui semblait être sa « nounou attitrée ». La future maman arriva quelque minute plus tard . Elle avait un panier à la main .

« -Quel timing ...fit Kira , puis elle sentit l'odeur qui se dégageait du panier . Hum … ça sent bon ! Qu'es ce qu'il y a la dedans ? »

Elle voulut soulever le linge qui recouvrait le panier pour voir mais Helana l'en empêcha .

« -Pas si vite gourmande ! »

Elle entrèrent dans les appartements de Kira et se mirent à table . La jeune hybride eut le plaisir de déguster une sorte de tourte à la viande , une spécialité de la planète d'origine d'Helana .

« -Il y a des cuisines à bord ? » demanda Kira .

« -Bien sur qu'il y en a ! répondit le femme blonde . Nous sommes un peu plus d'une centaine d'humain à vivre sur cette ruche . Comment crois-tu que nous faisons pour manger ? »

« -Je ne sais pas . J'ai juste du mal à imaginer un four à bord d'une ruche c'est tout . »

Tandis qu'elles continuaient de diner , le regard de Kira fut finalement attirés par le ventre proéminent d'Helana .

« -Pour quand est prévue la naissance ? » demanda la demi wraith .

« -Il devrait pointer le bout de son nez dans moins de deux mois . » dit fièrement Helana en caressant son ventre .

« -Il ? »

« -Oui , c'est un garçon . »

Elles finirent leur repas en bavardant et en riant . Puis Helana regagna ses quartiers , épuisée . Kira partit s'asseoir sur son lit , songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait vue sur la ruche . Elle repensa tout particulièrement à la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée en s'immisçant dans l'esprit d'un wraith en train de se nourrir .La jeune femme avait une folle envie de ressentir ça à nouveau . Toujours assise , elle ferma les yeux et tout bascula derrière ses paupières . Beaucoup de wraiths , de simples gardes surtout , ressentirent son intrusion dans le réseau mais elle se fit discrète et ils ne s'occupèrent plus d'elle .Puis elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : un wraith affamé, un simple garde. Quand elle s'immisça dans son esprit , elle comprit ce que signifiait « la faim » chez les wraiths . C'était comme si du sable brulant coulait dans ses veines , rendant chaque mouvement presque insupportable . Le wraith se dirigeait droit vers la réserve de nourriture . Et il repéra vite son nouveau repas , un homme endormit dans un cocon . Il s'approcha et n'hésita pas une seconde à plaquer sa main contre la poitrine de sa victime . L'homme s'éveilla en sursaut et se mit à hurler de douleur , en gémissant de l laisser le partir ,d'avoir pitié de lui . La seconde suivante , Kira ressentait à nouveau cette vague de fraicheur, un plaisir indescriptible qui lui parcourait tout le corps . Comme la fois d'avant , ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire d'extase . Elle entendait les suppliques de l'homme mais elle resta insensible à celles-ci , comme si les cris d'un être humain se vidant peu peu de sa jeunesse participait au plaisir qu'un wraith en retirait.

Elle aurait pu y rester des heures , à se laisser aller à ces sensations presque orgasmiques si elle n'avait pas sentit au autre esprit , plus fort que celui du garde , intervenir .Elle comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de son père et elle voulut se déconnecter du réseau . Mais la jeune femme fut comme prise dans un étau mental . Elle se retrouva dans un couloir désert , mentalement bien sur , car son corps n'avait pas bougé du lit . Son père apparut dans le couloir , visiblement contrarié .

« -Que faisais tu ? » demanda-t-il .

« -R ...rien . »

« -Que faisais tu ? » répéta-t-il, d'un ton plus brusque .

« -Je ... »

Elle n'osait pas parler . De toute façon , il le savait très bien .

« -Si tu as eu la chance de pouvoir te nourrir comme les humains , ce n'est pas pour que tu ailles t'enivrer de cette … drogue ! Maintenant tu comprend le problème que les wraith ont avec ce mode d'alimentation ! »

Elle rouvrit les yeux , essoufflée , et sentant encore la colère de son père flotter dans la pièce. Ne voulant pas s'attirer ses foudres encore plus , elle partit se coucher , non sans repenser à cette histoire .

**C'est officiel , Kira nous fait un remake de sa crise d'adolescence et elle a des problèmes de drogues ! XD**

**Qu'elle s'engueule un peu avec son père à la limite c'est normal, mais aller espionner les wraiths qui mange , ouh que c'est pas bien XD**

**Bon sérieusement , le même souhait que d'habitude : que ce chapitre vous ait plu ! ^^**

**J'attends , comme à chaque fois , vos réactions avec impatience .**

**A bientôt :)**


	22. Chapitre 22 Un mauvais rêve

Durant toute la semaine suivante , Kira n'osa pas reparler cet « incident » avec son père . Elle n'en parla pas non plus à Helana , qu'elle voyait de moins en moins . La future mère était souvent prise de mal de dos épouvantable et restait donc plus souvent dans sa chambre . La jeune hybride avait retentée , par deux fois , de recommencer mais son père la surveillait étroitement .

Elle déambulait dans les couloirs . Les premiers jours elle trouvait amusant d'explorer un vaisseau wraith de fond en comble mais maintenant ...elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire …

Elle entendit des coups au loin , comme si on claquait des morceaux de bois l'un contre l'autre .Elle pressa le pas pour arriver à l'endroit d'où venait ces claquements. Kira reconnut le couloir et la porte du gymnase . Elle n'y était jamais vraiment allée .Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une salle immense où des wraiths ( des officiers surtout ) s'entrainaient au combat à mains nus ou avec de long bâton de bois noir .Quelque hommes s'affrontaient aussi dans un coin . La plupart des wraiths interrompirent leur activité en la voyant et inclinèrent respectueusement la tête . Puis ils l'observèrent , attendant la réaction de la jeune femme.

« -Oh … euh ne vous dérangez pas pour moi . » dit elle , gênée .

Ils reprirent donc l'entrainement .

« -J'imagine qu'ils attendent de vous une réaction similaire à celle qu'aurait eu votre père ... » dit une voix un peu rauque dans son dos .

Kira sursauta et se retourna . C'était un officier qui lui avait parlé . Il était … jeune … enfin , jeune pour un wraith . Il avait attaché ses cheveux blanc en une queue de chevalet il portait juste un pantalon de cuir et des bottes . Il était torse nu et recouvert de sueur . Kira sentit ses joues cuire tandis admirait sa musculature bien développée . Pour un wraith , il était assez … séduisant se dit-elle.

« -Euh … peut être …. » bredouilla-t-elle .

« -J'en suis certain , répondit le wraith avec un sourire découvrant ses dents pointus . Vous avez plus de popularité que vous ne le pensez …. »

Il s'était considérablement approché d'elle .Il dégageait une odeur âcre de sueur mêlée à d'autre odeur indéniablement masculine .

« -... Et je crois , ajouta-t-il , qu'on aurait tort d'ignorer de la sorte une aussi ravissante créature ... »

Elle tressaillit . Mais c'est qu'il était direct !

« -Vous ne … voulez pas reprendre l'entrainement ? » demanda-t-elle en tentant de changer de sujet.

« -Uniquement si vous acceptez de vous entrainer avec moi ... »

Elle hésita . Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d s'entrainer au combat un petit peu … depuis qu'elle avait quitter Atlantis en faite .

« -D'accord . » répondit la jeune hybride .

Le wraith sourit de nouveau et alla lui chercher un bâton de bois . Ils se rendirent au centre de la salle et se mirent en position . Kira fléchit légèrement les jambes et resserra sa prise sur son « arme » . Les deux adversaires ne se quittaient pas des yeux, attendant un geste de la part de l'autre. Pendant un court instant , Kira eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté . Puis elle engagea le combat . L'officier para l'attaque et se recula pour attaquer à son tour . Durant la bonne vingtaine de minutes qui suivirent , les autres wraiths et humains eurent l'impression de les voir danser . Le wraith bougeait très peu de sa position initiale mais Kira virevoltait un peu partout . Il avait l'avantage de la force physique et de l'expérience mais elle était beaucoup plus agile et précise dans ses coups . Par moment , le combat était « calme » , ils se tournaient autour , se cherchait . Et à d'autre moment , ils échangeaient des coups effrénés à une vitesse hallucinante. Mais au moment où Kira voulu reculer pour parer un nouveau coup , sa cheville se tordit et elle trébucha . L'officier en profita pour lui faire lâcher son bâton d'un coup de pied et posa le bout du sien contre la poitrine de la jeune femme pour la maintenir au sol . Ils restèrent dans cette position une longue minute , essoufflés et haletants .

« -Vous êtes vraiment douée ! » s'exclama le wraith .

« -Vous m'avez battu ... » fit remarquer Kira .

« -Peu de personne arrive à tenir aussi longtemps face à moi . » sourit-il en lui tendant la main .

Il aida la jeune femme à se relever .

« -Je dois y aller ... » dit Kira qui n'avait qu'une envie maintenant : prendre une douche .

« -Puis-je vous raccompagner ? » proposa-t-il .

Elle sourit timidement , ne sachant comment réagir . Elle n'avait jamais été l'objet d'autant « d'attention » de le part d'un homme ( ou d'un wraith ) .

« -Si vous voulez ... » répondit-elle .

Il la suivit dans les sombres couloirs de la ruche . Il était gentil , très prévenant envers Kira , mais elle était plutôt mal à l'aise . Le wraith gardait toujours une main dans le dos de la jeune femme , sans la toucher . Ce geste protecteur et possessif lui déplaisait singulièrement . Quand la porte de sa chambre fut e vue , elle s'esquiva rapidement .

« -Eh bien , a plus tard ! » lança-t-elle en laissant le wraith seul au milieu du couloir .

Elle resta une bonne heure sous la douche , profitant de l'eau chaude . Comment la ruche pouvait avoir l'eau courante, elle n'en savait rien mais ça n'avait aucune importance . Elle laissait l'eau chaude couler le long de son dos , puis finit par sortir de la salle de bain . La jeune femme partit s'asseoir sur la banquette pour admirer les étoiles juste en face .Et lentement , son esprit dériva jusqu'à se connecter au réseau mental des wraiths . Il lui était déjà arrivé de s'y connecté sans s'en rendre compte . A force , ça devenait presque instinctif, naturel … Elle « voyait » chaque wraith , ce qu'ils faisaient . Elle ressentit même une présence wraith dans la chambre d'Helana , ce qui l'étonna , puisque son compagnon était absent et Kira n'avait jamais vu un wraith autre que son père lui adresser la parole … Puis elle sourit . Ce n'était pas un wraith qu'elle avait perçue , mais le fils d'Helana , toujours dans le ventre de sa mère . Puis elle passa subitement à d'autre pensées qui s'enchainait et elle sentit la présence du wraith de la salle d'entrainement et s'employa à l'éviter . Néanmoins , elle capta certaine de ses pensées et impressions … qui la concernait . Il s'intéressait à elle et il ne le cachait même pas ! … Puis elle sentit quelque chose qu'elle aurait préférée ignorer … Un wraith dans la salle des cocons . L'envie de s'immiscer dans son esprit était tellement irrésistible ...Elle s'assura que son père ne la surveillait pas et … Elle vit un homme souffrir sous ses doigts . Il vieillissait à vue d'œil ! Elle observait cet homme inconnu , battit des paupières et … c'est John qu'elle vit mourir dans ce cocon !

« -Non ! » hurla-t-elle en se redressant sur la banquette .

Et l'homme redevint un simple inconnu avant de succomber .

« -Ça fait plutôt bizarre n'est ce pas ? » dit une voix familière

Encore une voix dans son dos … décidément c'est la journée !

Il s'agissait bien évidemment de son père , entré en douce dans les appartements de sa fille . Kira se leva , les jambes tremblantes après la peur qu'elle avait eu, et lui fit face .

« -C'est toi qui à fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle .

« -C'est fou ce qu'un wraith peut réussir à faire avec la seule force des son esprit ... » remarqua-t-il l'air de rien .

« -Ça ne me fait pas rire ! J'ai …. j'ai vraiment crue que … j'allais le tuer ! »

« -Tu _l'as _tué … Enfin … ça dépend si tu parle de ce pauvre homme ou du colonel Sheppard ... »

« -Je ne contrôlait pas ce wraith … Il se nourrissait de lui même ! »

« -C'est la même chose ... »

« -Tu dis n'importe quoi …. C'est … Tu essaie de me faire culpabiliser ! »

« -Et j'y arriverais ... »

Kira se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer . Vois John se faire drainer ses forces vitales , même si ce n'était qu'un hallucination , l'avait complètement chamboulée ! Le vieux wraith s'approcha et saisit doucement sa fille parles épaules .

« -Je ne sais plus comment faire pour te faire comprendre que … ce mode d'alimentation est plus une malédiction qu'autre chose , murmura-t-il . Il y a suffisamment de wraith dans la galaxie qui tue pour le plaisir ! Alors ne fais pas exprès de plonger la dedans ... »

« -Je ... »

Elle ne savait même pas quoi dire . Ce qu'elle avait fait était stupide , elle le savait . Mais comment résister à une sensation aussi délicieuse ?

« -Je suis très fatiguée . » dit-elle simplement , pour éviter une remontrance de plus .

« -Oui … je comprend . Bonne nuit . »

Elle partit se coucher , enfin tranquille . Du moins le pensait-t-elle …. Son père n'avait ,semble-t-il , pas renoncer . Elle passa sa nuit à hurler de terreur . Elle rêva qu'elle avançait dans las salle des cocons et quand elle lavait sa main droite , elle y voyait une fente nourricière . Au fond de la salle se trouvait John , Rodney , Carson , Teyla , Ronon et même le colonel Carter , alignés , chacun dans un cocon . Sans qu'elle ne put rien faire , elle se vit les vider de leur forces un à un …

Elle passa le reste de la « nuit » , assise sur son lit , suppliant pour qu'on ne lui montre plus jamais une telle vision .

**Et rien qu'un bon électrochoc comme celui là pour la calmer ! XD**

**Bon j'avoue j'ai régler cette « affaire » un peu trop rapidement , mais si j'avais voulu prolonger , je serait rester bloquée pour la suite ( et on ne veut pas ça hein ? ^^ )**

**Je vais pouvoir m'atteler à un autre « événement » qui verra peut être le retour des Atlantes ^^**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ^^**

**Envoyez moi donc vos reviews XD**

**Et merci à tout ceux qui me review …. ben de reviewer XD Et de suivre cette fic depuis le début ^^**

**A bientôt :)**


	23. Chapitre 23 Une agreable surprise

**OOOUUUIIIII je suis viiivaaante ! xD Et me voila de retour , pour vous jouer un mauvais tour nirak niark niark ^^**

**Bon allez trêve de plaisanterie, une petite explication s'impose tout de même sur mon absence (vilaine fille que je suis XD) . J'ai eu un enooorme problème d'ordinateur, et pour ne pas rentrer dans les détails je n'ai plus eu d'ordi pendant un mois et quand c'est revenue j'ai plus eu le réflexe de revenir sur ffnet … donc ça fait un mois supplémentaire ^^**

**Et voila, je me remet donc au boulot avec ce petit chapitre de redémarrage, je vous laisse a votre lecture ^^**

« -Je n'ai absolument aucune chance ! »

« -Et moi je te dis que si… Je suis la preuve vivante que ça peut marcher entre vous … » dit Kira.

« -Ne fais pas l'ignorante. Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi ! »

« Et bien ce n'est pas réciproque … »

« - Tiens … Mademoiselle à enfin tranchée… »

« -Ne te moque pas. »

Et elles continuèrent à papoter dans les couloirs. La jeune femme accompagnant Kira s'appelait Rhéa. Elle faisait partie des humains habitant la ruche. La jeune hybride s'était vite liée d'amitié avec cette petite brune énergique, secrètement amoureuse de l'officier qui avait abordé Kira à la salle d'entraînement. La jeune femme ressentit justement la présence du wraith qui s'approchait.

« -Quand on parle du loup … » murmura-t-elle.

Mais le wraith passa à toute allure devant les deux jeunes femmes sans même les remarquer.

« -Wouao…fit Rhéa, Pas de « Bonjour Kira, puis-je vous accompagner quelque part ? » Etonnant… »

« -Je ne sais pas… Il avait l'air soucieux. On dirait qu'il se passe un truc….dit Kira. Je vais voir. »

« -Mais… Kira ... »

Mais Rhéa n'eut même pas le temps de parler que Kira s'était déjà précipitée dans les couloirs vers la passerelle de commande. La jeune femme brune regarda autour d'elle, seule au milieu du dédale qu'étaient des couloirs de la ruche.

« Bon ben… J'vais prévenir Helana … » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de faire demi-tour.

Kira arriva très vite à la passerelle, où son père et la plupart des officiers de la ruche étaient occupés. Le jeune wraith que Rhéa trouvait si charmant s'approcha d'elle.

« -Puis-je vous aider ? »

« -Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

L'officier hésita un instant et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au commandant. Ce dernier hocha la tête et fit signe à sa fille d'approcher.

« Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« -Nos radars indiquent l'approche d'un petit vaisseaux. Or cette zone est totalement inhabitée, il n'a rien à faire ici… »

Kira jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et en effet, un vaisseau pas beaucoup plus gros qu'un dart approchait de la ruche.

« -Chargez les canons ! » ordonna le commandant.

« -Vous allez l'attaquer sans savoir ce qu'il veut ? « S'étonna la jeune femme.

« -Non, je pare juste à toutes éventualités. »

« -Commandant, il s'agit apparemment d'un vaisseau lantien » déclara l'un des officiers.

Un vaisseau lantien ? Gros comme un dart ? un jumper ? Serait-ce ses amis d'Atlantis ?

Kira s'approcha de la console de commande principale, chaque muscle de son corps tendus.

« -Peut être que.. » commence-t-elle, voulant faire part de cette hypothèse.

«- Je sais. » coupa son père, attentif.

Il ne voulait pas être découvert. Il ne _devait _pas être découvert. Si d'autres factions wraiths découvraient sa cohabitation avec des humains, ils déclencheraient aussitôt la guerre. Or il avait toujours chercher à être discret, à na pas attirer l'atention des autres reines… Il se surprit à penser qu'il était en effet préférable que ça soit les atlantes…

« On reçoit une transmission… »

*-_Ici le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard, répondez s'il vous plait…. John on n'est même pas sur que… Rodney arrêtez c'est forcement le vaisseau de Joe , vous l'avez vous-même localisez, a moins que vous ne vous soyez trompé… Mais non ! *_

Le cœur de Kira fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était eux !

« -Je vous entend colonel, dit le commandant, c'est en effet mon vaisseau que vous avez localisé »

* -_Ah vous voyez que je ne m'étais pas trompé ! … Oui Rodney, rangez votre ego un peu. Kira est ici ?*_

« Je suis la John ! s'écria Kira. Et je vais très bien. »

*-_Ouf, avons-nous la permission de venir de venir sur la ruche ?*_

Le commandant marqua un temps d'hésitation, mais le regard insistant de sa fille finit de le convaincre. Elle lui en voudrait si il refusait…

« -Ouvrez le hangar à dart et envoyez leur instructions d'amarrage, ordonna-t-il à ses officiers. Vous pouvez venir … »

**Et voila, un petit rebondissement pour redémarrer mon histoire ^^ Oui John est son équipe sont de retour**

**En espérant que ça vous a plu, j'attend vos avis ^^**

**A bientôt **


	24. Chapitre 24 Des retrouvailles attendues

**Eh donc je continue sur ma lancée avec L'hybride ( bah oui ma première fic tout de même ^^)**

**Après un arrêt... en plein milieu de l'histoire faut bien le dire, je continue dans la foulée avec mes autres fics.**

**D'ailleurs je remercie Kitsuly pour sa review, eh oui pour me reveiller faut me commenter ^^ je précise pour rabâcher encore et toujours aux lecteurs qui nous lisent sans nous faire part de leur avis que c'est plutôt décourageant comme vous pouvez le remarquer sur ma vitesse de travail, et cela je pense que beaucoup d'auteurs de ffnet seront d'accord avec moi. J'ai très peu le temps d'écrire alors quand je compare le nombre de personne qui viennent lire le chapitre ( oui oui pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et qui ne le savent pas , on a les statistiques du nombre de personne qui viennent sur nos pages ^^) et ceux qui me reviews, je me dit qu'il y a un gros décalage :S Sachez que les commentaires sont une de choses qui nous donnent la motivation pour continuer.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse donc a votre lecture , en espérant que ça vous plaise , et surtout en espérant ne pas vous décevoir , je commence a me dérouiller à ce niveau là xD**

**Je vous souhaite également une bonne année à tous ^^**

La porte du jumper n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'ouvrir entièrement que Kira se précipita à la rencontre de ses amis.

« -Enfin! S'écria-t-elle. Vous m'avez tellement manqué! J'ai cru que vous m'aviez oublié... »

« -Non, mais retrouver le vaisseau n'a pas été une mince affaire » fit Rodney.

Ils étaient enfin là, tout les quatre , depuis tout ce temps! Plus d'un mois passé sans aucune nouvelle! Elle ne put s'empêcher de leur sauter au cou.

« -Vous vous êtes offert un... relooking? » remarqua Rodney en avisant sa nouvelle tenue.

« -En quelque sorte, sourit-elle. J'essaie de me fondre dans la masse. »

Plus loin , le commandant observait ces retrouvailles avec attention et les accueillit poliment lorsqu'ils approchèrent.

« -Soyez la bienvenue, dit-il. Je vais vous faire préparer des quartiers. »

« -Euh... Merci... » fit John, pas sur d'apprécier une chambre chez les wraiths.

« -Vous avez quand même l'intention de rester un moment? » s'assura-t-elle.

« -Ben... »hésita John.

« -Oh s'il vous plait... » supplia Kira.

« -Hm, on restera le plus longtemps possible, déclara finalement le militaire. On a pas un emploi du temps trop chargé ces temps-ci. »

« -Oh tant mieux, se réjouit la demi-wraith. J'ai tellement de gens à vous présenter! »

« -Euh?... » fit Rodney.

« -Oh, des humains bien sur.. » le rassura-t-elle.

« -Il y a beaucoup d'humains sur cette ruche? » demanda Teyla.

« -Beaucoup,oui... ils cohabitent en quelque sorte... »

« -En quelque sorte? » souleva Sheppard.

« -Les wraiths ont toujours besoin de s'alimenter et il y a donc toujours des sélections... »

« -Je crois que je ne vous suis plus utile, déclara le commandant. Kira vous installera elle même, il va de soit que vous pouvez rester ici autant de temps que vous le souhaitez. Je vous laisse aux retrouvailles, je suis sur la passerelle de commande en cas de besoin. »

Il quitta le hangar tandis que Kira sautillait de joie près de ses amis.

« -Allons dans la partie du vaisseau réservé au humains, proposa-t-elle. Vous y serez plus à l'aise je pense... »

Elle les guida donc jusque là-bas et John s'étonna de l'aisance avec laquelle l'hybride se déplaçait dans les couloirs, saluant parfois un officier de la tête.

« -Vous avez l'air de vous être habituée à votre vie ici... » fit soudain remarquer Ronon avec son habituel air un peu bourru et Kira pensa y avoir décelée une pointe de déception.

« -Hm, moui... Disons qui je n'ai pas à supporter les regards de travers ici... Les officiers gardent leur distance à cause de mon père... et les humains sont très tolérants... »

Elle les amena donc jusqu'aux quartiers humains, composés des anciens quartiers des adorateurs, une grande salle commune remplie de couchette et des quelques quartiers wraith plus individuels.

Rhéa aperçue son amie et se précipita vers elle.

«-Alors ? Est ce que tu sais pourquoi ton... ? »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'équipe .

« -Oh... bonjour... » fit-elle.

« -Voici Rhéa, présenta Kira. C'est une des humaines de la ruche et ma meilleure amie ici. »

« -Je suis née ici et ai toujours vécue dans cette communauté, précisa la petite brune. Vous devez être les explorateurs de la cité des Ancêtres... On entend parler que de vous quand Kira passe par ici ! »

La jeune hybride rougit légèrement et demanda à son amie :

« -Où est Helana ? »

« -Dans ses quartiers. Elle ne se sent pas très bien. Le bébé devrait pourtant arriver bientôt... »

Kira se tourna ensuite vers les Atlantes.

« -Ce quartiers est entièrement réservé aux humains, leur expliqua-t-elle. Les autres wraiths ont besoin d'une autorisation du commandant pour pénétrer ici. »

« -On restera plutôt ici alors... » fit Rodney.

« -Y-a-t-il beaucoup d'humains ? » demanda Teyla.

« -Environ 200 humains par ruche, lui répondit Rhéa. Et a peu près autant de wraiths. »

« -Par ruche ? Fit Sheppard. Il y en a combien ? »

« -Trois .Celle-ci est la principale. Les deux autres sont commandées par les seconds. »

« -Et vous avez quels rôles dans tout ça ? Des serviteurs ? » fit Ronon, l'air peu convaincu.

« -Non, nous ne servons personne, lui dit Rhéa d'un ton sec. Nous vivons entre humains ici, sous la protection des wraiths. Les rares contacts que nous avons avec eux sont polies voire parfois amicaux. Nous nous entraînons avec eux et parfois nous combattons dans les darts pour défendre la ruche au même titre que les wraiths. »

« Hm... » grogna Ronon.

Kira lança un regard quelque peu déçu a son ami satèdien, croyant pourtant qu'il avait accepté l'étrange cohabitation de cette ruche. Néanmoins, elle lâcha enfin l'information qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

« -Il va y en avoir un autre ! Un hybride comme moi ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« -Que... Comment ça ? » balbutia John.

« -La compagne humaine du second est enceinte ! »

La grossesse d'Helana devint donc le principal sujet de conversation tandis que Kira, Rhéa et l'équipe s'installer pour grignoter un morceau.

Pendant ce temps, le commandant était revenu en hâte à la salle des commandes, après un appel d'un officier.

« -Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« -Un dart à quitté le hangar sans autorisation, commandant. »

« -Quoi ? Quand ça ? »

« -Un peu apres l'arrivée de nos invités. »

« -Quelqu'un manque-t-il à l'appel ? A quelle distance se trouve ce dart maintenant ? »

« Nous sondons actuellement la ruche pour savoir qui est manquant, mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvés. Le vaisseau vient à peine de quitter la portée de nos canons. »

« -Alors envoyer un petit escadron pour l'abattre et continuez de chercher. »

**Voili voilou ^^ **

**Oui je sais j'ai tardé mais bon...**

**j'espère que ça vous à plu quand même, j'attends vos réactions**

**A bientôt :)**


End file.
